Uchiha of Ravenclaw
by Hebisama
Summary: An Uchiha fOC student at Hogwarts. Saeko is older than HP so Harry will be in the picture (not much) from her fourth year up. Mainly OC, a bit of humor, bit of adventure, bit of romance (FF so just you know). This is a story of the "normal" students in school (HP and his attendance years were sooo far from normal, except 1 and 3 I believe)
1. 1- 01 Unusual request

*** Unusual request***

**Headmaster****'****s office, Hogwarts, GB**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking through the window enjoying the summer breeze so common in the Scottish highlands during the season, patiently waiting for his guests to arrive. Stroking his beard he looked back inside, his gaze skimming over the shelf of various silver instruments, lingering at two in particular. With a slight smile the headmaster opened the letter he had been fanning himself with – the letter that was the cause for today's meeting.

There was a slight noise from down below signaling the arrival of his guests. Smiling slightly Dumbledore put the paper on the desk in front of him and straightened himself in his high chair.

Just before he expected a knock he made a casual looking wave with his hand and with his strong voice said „Enter".

The door opened and revealed a strict looking older woman who pursed her lips in slight annoyance. She was followed by three strangers who bent their head in greeting. Two of the strangers that were dressed in what was certainly a uniform held back half a step allowing the third guest to speak. The leader of the group was a huge man well over six feet with a huge mane of spiky white hair and red markings under his eyes. Dressed in green and vibrant red he stood out of the trio.

„Good afternoon! As professor McGonagall surely told you I am the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts" he greeted the group with a twinkle in his eyes.

The oldest of the trio grinned „Good afternoon. Indeed she did Dumbledore-dono. I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin, the ambassador from Konohagakure no Sato. My companions are the Clan Head of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Itachi, jounin of Konoha and Uchiha Saeko, chuunin of Konoha".

The headmaster's gaze turned to the youngest visitor and the only woman. Girl more accurately. She was tall for her age which Dumbledore knew to be 11 and serious looking. Dressed in a dark blue uniform with a light green vest she calmly returned his gaze. Her youthful face was marred by a long scar that started an inch up her eyebrow and extended to the middle of her cheek, thankfully skipping her eye. A long braid of charcoal black hair brushed her waist while her bangs were held at bay by a piece of metal on a long black cloth. The girl held many similarities with the last member of the group which he presumed to be her brother.

The Lord Uchiha had smoother hair than his sister tied in a small low ponytail and a sharper and more angular face. He was dressed identically to Saeko only with his uniform´s vest being a darker shade of green.

„Nice to meet you both" the headmaster said with his usual twinkle, „So this is the young lady that wishes to enter Hogwarts? How do you like the castle?"

Saeko arched her eyebrow but answered promptly „It is quite beautiful, it reminds me of our Daimyo's palace. It is certainly a different than usual style, western I guess. But I'm obviously more interested in the education the castle might offer. Oh, and the library!" At the last sentence the young girl abandoned her stoic attitude and looked positively giddy.

The headmaster smiled and professor McGonagall relaxed and took on a softer look. Meanwhile Jiraiya rolled his eyes, grinned and said „Nerd!". Itachi remained stoic but finally a corner of his mouth jerked upwards a little.

Dumbledore chucked „Well, who are we to deny a young student's education. But you must understand our curiosity as to why. Why Hogwarts, why even come to the British Isles at all – it is well known that eastern wizards tends to isolate themselves. This goes twice for you ninjas. I know you already talked to the ministry about it but as you are well aware school's admissions are entirely my jurisdiction".

Jiraiya nodded "Of course. Well the first question is for Saeko-san to answer. Saeko-san here asked permission from Hokage-sama to apply to Hogwarts, she is a bit of a knowledge hound and since she finished her education in Konoha he agreed. If Saeko-san has the ability to do magic it would be a shame not to learn it. She would be more of an asset for Konoha with this added ability".

The headmaster frowned at the explanation, as did McGonagall but before they could say something Lord Uchiha spoke for the first time "My sister has a dream, an ambition and that is to become Hokage, the leader of Konoha. She already mastered shinobi…. magic and made a name for herself. Mastering your kind of magic would be quite a feat and it might be what would tip the scales in her favor when the time for the new Hokage comes. That aside I would wish for her to enter for a simpler reason – Saeko is hailed as a prodigy back home, a genius. Our father pushed us to succeed at every cost so she graduated from the academy at 7, made chuunin at 10, far sooner than normal. You know what our work entails, I would wish for Saeko to have a more normal childhood, one more appropriate for her age while also enabling her to achieve her dream".

All the eyes in the room were turned to Itachi who once didn't lose his stoic attitude and stone face. The Brits were surprised but could see where the elder Uchiha was coming from.

The girl smiled slightly "My childhood was and is just fine but I could use come calm and less missions every now and then". Turning back to the bearded professor she said "But the rest was correct. Back home we have this legend about the originator of magic, the Rikudou Sannin, the Sage of the Six Paths. According to the story his sons inherited only parts of his vast magic, being the forefather of different branches of the art. The biggest split was between the East and Western magic. The Uchiha were said to direct descendants of the second born son. Maybe it's just an illusion of grandeur but I would like the opportunity to emulate the Sannin and learn magic outside my circle. It would be quite fascinating of an experiment!"

Jiraiya gulped at that and face palmed. Itachi actually sighed. Saeko looked around and saw the disturbed expressions "What? I know people with weirder hobbies, look at Maito Gai for example". At that both shinobi nodded sagely.

"Who?" asked the bewildered Scottish professor.

"Don't ask!" the ninja trio said in unison looking horrified.

"Alright then" Dumbledore said clearly amused "you are clearly interested in the education we provide"

"But," interjected the transfiguration teacher, "we are still concerned about you being a shinobi. You are in fact a trained soldier and letting you in the student population concerns us."

The Gama sannin just shrugged "That should not be a handicap, we are perfectly capable of controlling ourselves. The only difference would be that Saeko-san here is considered an adult in our country. You could look at it as additional protection. I heard your current Dark Lord is still alive…"

The Hogwarts professors sharpened up at his statement. Jiraiya continued without pausing „That actually is one of the reasons your minister allowed our and especially Saeko's presence here – looking at your country's history and your tendency of producing dark lords on a regular basis minister Fudge was quite happy to form a friendship with our shinobi force".

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes " So if a new dark lord, or old for that matter, arises, Great Britain could count on Konoha's support?"

"If we are paid. We are shinobi after all. But it would be a first for us to get ourselves involved outside the Elemental Nations, especially with something this big" Jiraiya trail out.

The Scottish woman frowned but nodded. Dumbledore smiled instead in acknowledgement. "If such situation arises I assume Saeko here would be the liaison between us?".

The old ninja chuckled "A general more like it. Or if Saeko-san should succeed, even our Hokage. Chuunin Uchiha certainly has skill to command our forces and quell a civil war." Saeko, who returned to the stoic Uchiha self still couldn't help to grin.

Dumbledore looked appraisingly at the young kunoichi "Hm, I see. I'm more than sure the Ministry would appreciate any help in these matters as we have no professional soldiers, only the auror corps and hit wizards."

Before the headmaster could continue Jiraiya interjected "I hear that you yourself were a great player in the last two uprising and quite the hero and commander. As such it would only be appropriate to put you on Konoha's potential client list here in the West. The Hokage would gladly accept any mission request on your part. Oh, and we are quite famous for our client's confidentiality" he finished with a cheeky smile.

The old headmaster repeated "I see. Well, as I said before who are we to deny a young student's education". At this the Scottish woman in the room looked sharply at her boss and friend but at the sight of his slight smile she relented. Dumbledore continued „The last issue to be settled is the magic. I am sure you are quite proficient in your kind of magic but our is clearly different. The question is – can you do spell as well as you do your…. eh, jutsu?"

Jiraiya smirked „Been reading up on us, eh? Smart. We did too. Saeko?"

The chuunin nodded „I obviously don't have a wand but I read about wandless magic. The scroll I read that from was written by the Rikudou Sennin. It had listed some spells and explanations on the mechanics but not enough - I like to know the background and working of every jutsu I learn. I think I can do the simple light charm without any magic conduit but if you let me borrow a wand and show me a simple spell say twice I…."

„That is impossible It is not possible to learn a spell just by seeing it twice" McGonagall said sternly.

„They say that about jutsu too, but Saeko-san, Itachi-dono too for that matter, are not considered geniuses for nothing. And chuunin Uchiha said that she already knows the light charm somewhat" Jiraiya waved his hand.

The scot went to reply but was interrupted by the headmaster „Minerva, if Saeko says she can then why not. Would you mind letting her borrow your wand? The incantation is lumos and such is the wand movement".

Saeko subtly hid her eyes with a small genjutsu and activated her Uchiha birthright, closely observing the headmaster's spellwork with her fully matured sharingan. Without looking at the transfiguration professor she took her wand and thanked her.

Dumbledore repeated the charm again. „Once more?"

„If you would Dombledore-dono, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself after that introduction" Saeko smiled politely. McGonagall huffed as the headmaster obliged.

„Well, here we go" said Saeko and weighted her borrowed wand, finally grasping it lightly she cleared her voice and intoned „Lumos". The tip of the wand responded and indeed lighted up.

„Well, it seems everything is in order and your spell work just fine. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

Jiraiya grinned while the Uchiha sibling bowed slightly and thanked him.

„Usually we sent the acceptance letter by owl post as well as the list of school supplies but since you are already here" said McGonagall and handed Saeko two pieces of parchment.

„Thank you" replied the brunette and quickly surveyed them.

„Usually we send a teacher along for those that are new to our magical society and take them to Diagon Alley – the shopping district - but I assume the Minister arranged that for you already" said Dumbledore.

„Yep, we've got an escort. An armored one, lucky us" Jiraiya grinned.

The elder Uchiha spoke up „As the Lord Uchiha I formally thank you for accepting Saeko into your school. Konoha is grateful as well".

„Oh, yeah" said Jiraiya and scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed grin.

Dumbledore smiled in response „We are glad to have miss Uchiha here coming september".

„If I may interrupt our goodbyes I would have a request. No, a favour for which I would be most grateful" said Saeko who looked positively distraught.

All the people in the room looked at her with question in their eyes. Saeko knelt on one knee and bowed „I would ask to be given the option to wear the man's Hogwarts uniform. As a shinobi just cannot war a skirt" she finished with a whine.

Dumbledore's eyes dimed a little „I'm afraid I cannot allow that" he begun but Saeko looked at him pleadingly and knelt completely.

Itachi seeing his sister's plight bowed deeply "I would consider it a great favour for the Uchiha clan, the founding clan of Konohagakure no Sato."

Jiraiya added his two cents „Ninjas always wear pants. Even the women. Every kunoichi would look at it as you are looking into diminishing her achievements. I would go as far as diminishing her honor. Surely it is not such a major request…"


	2. 1- 02 Diagon Alley

***Diagon Alley***

**Diagon Alley, London, GB**

„Well, that's fancy" Jiraiya winked at their silent escort as they exited the Leaky Cauldron into an alley that was full of trash. The two aurors said nothing while the young Ministry employee that was supposed to show them around jumped uncomfortably and stuttered „This is just the entrance".

The sage hummed and looked interestedly as the young paper-pusher drew his wand and lightly tapped a nearby wall. The Uchiha siblings observed in silence as the Diagon Alley unfolded before their eyes.

The street was full of people, some shopping some just strolling. The ice-cream parlor was particularly full seeing the hot summer day it was. Some vendors stood outside their shops loudly advertising their goods, those shouts were intermingled with the hoot of owls and the general noise of the shoppers. The sannin smirked in approval and asked „Any chance you have bathhouses around here?"

Before the young wizard could answer he was interrupted by a reproachful „Jiraiya-sama", courtesy of the two Uchiha ninja. Jiraiya just shrugged and smiled „Sooo we need cash?"

Mr. Salisbury nodded and pointed to the building that dominated the street, all white marble „The Gringotts bank, goblin management. I would advise against any hostile actions against them and their gold, they can be very... vicious."

When the group arrived at the entrance the shinobi trio read the golden inscription above the door. „I like it" Jiraiya smirked. „Dangerous, honor and gold-oriented, I think we will go along just fine".

The aurors frowned in disgust while Salisbury just jumped nervously even more.

XXX

**Later**

„Well, that was fun. Salisbury-san where to first?" Jiraiya asked. He was grinning and looking around like a kid in a candy store while his compatriots were silent as usual.

„We could start with the books on the list…" Mr. Salisbury started but Itachi interjected with a firm „No, the bookstore comes last".

Saeko visibly deflated but nodded „Ok, more time for the books that way. What about those potion ingredients? They are not listed, do they have some kind of package for students?"

The young Brit was startled at their voices since the Uchiha were silent the entire trip „They do indeed. The apothecary is this way. Ask for a high quality kit, the potions master at the Castle is very strict and precise".

When they came inside the ingredients shop their senses were invaded by a multitude of smells. Saeko let Salisbury deal with the owner and only interrupted to say „I would like the double amount if it's not much trouble". At three raised eyebrows, courtesy of the natives she winked „I like to play at home".

When they were done in the apothecary Salisbury suggested they split up. The aurors protested mildly but eventually agreed. Saeko and an auror went to Madam Malkins for her uniform while the rest went for the other items on the list.

When the young kunoichi entered the store she cheerfully greeted „Good afternoon!" The dark-haired auror dropped his frown and looked in surprise and suspicion at her sudden change in attitude.

The older woman who greeted back smiled „Hello, dear. What can I do for you and your father?"

Saeko laughed melodically while the auror looked incredulous „I'm going to Hogwarts in september so I'm here for the uniform. We live outside the country and I'll not be able to come here before autumn".

„Of course dear. If you would come this way" madam Malkin motioned.

Before the owner could pick up a uniform from a stack Saeko hurried to tell her „I will need a man's uniform. I have a special permission from the Headmaster to wear pants". She showed the piece of parchment for proof.

The woman was bewildered but after checking Dumbledore's signature she nodded ad went to fetch a different uniform. „How come?" she asked while tailoring the back cloth to fit Saeko.

„Tradition and puppy-dog eyes" Saeko smiled, „As I said, I'm not from around here. Hogwarts is a big opportunity. Can you tell me about the Houses? It sounds like an interesting system."

Madam Malkin smiled „There are four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They are named after the Hogwarts founders. I used to be in Hufflepuff in my days. The puffs value loyalty and hard-work. And they have a great quidditch team. Gryffindor takes the brave and stubborn. Ravenclaws value knowledge and intelligence and Slytherin ambitious and cunning. Which one you think you'll go into?"

„Depends on how we are sorted..." Saeko smirked.

The woman chuckled „I would peg you for Slytherin for that" she winked, „It's more fun when it's a surprise. But no worries, it's not a test or anything".

Saeko smiled „Had to try. All Houses are the same then? No specialties, no special focus or things like that?"

Madam Malkin took the pins from her mouth „Essentially yes. When you join a House this crest over here phases into the House one and the tie get colored too."

„Nice magic" Saeko flattered and Malkin beamed, „If I may ask more questions, I get to be in London just today and I'm coming back just for Hogwarts…"

XXX

**Ollivander's some time later**

The whole group was tired and annoyed with the exception for the stoic Itachi and the starry-eyed Saeko. Mr. Salisbury sighed „Well, this is the wand shop, our last stop".

„Thanks Kami!" Jiraiya exclaimed, „I thought I was gonna die in that bookshop! I knew you liked books but that was… man!"

„Knowledge is power Jiraiya-sama. And this magic is so new to me and rather fascinating!" Saeko defended herself, not looking guilty at all.

„Ya, Ya, Ya I get it. Just go get your wand and let's get out from here" the sage waved his hand. Saeko just smirked and nodded.

Inside the shop all the shinobi tensed, sensing something odd in the air. As soon as Mr. Ollivander appeared from the shadows the ninja moved. Saeko whipped up a kunai and Itachi grabbed the man by his vest and was looking into his eyes with his sharingan. Jiraiya had his hand on both siblings' shoulders and yanked them back.

„H, He, llo?" the old wand maker stuttered.

„Sorry about that, we tend to be cautious about people jumping out of shadows without making noise" Jiraiya smiled in apology. „Really sorry" he said when he turned to the aurors who didn't even had time to draw their wands.

„No matter" said Mr. Ollivander, „so who is in need of a wand? The young lady?"

„Indeed" Saeko smiled.

„Which is your wand arm?" the eerie man asked and drew a meter.

Saeko frowned „I'm ambidextrous". Mr. Ollivander hummed in deep thought.

„You like to wield your tantō in your left so you could combine it with the wand in your right" Itachi mused. Saeko frowned in thought. „Yeah, but my fan in my right. But I only use that for fire jutsus… My right then, Ollivander-san".

The strange man nodded and headed deeper into the shop. In the meantime the meter measured Saeko's arm on its own. Just as it was measuring her waist for some obscure reason Mr. Ollivander returned with a long and thin box. „Try this one. Fir, 10 inches and griffin's feather. Nice ad flexible, good for transfiguration."

Saeko took the wand and examined it carefully. Finally she grasped it in her right hand and swung it. All the eyes were trained on the wand but it did nothing. Saeko was disappointed and returned the wand.

„Oak, 8,5 inches and a hair of a cerberus. Quite vicious, good for fire charms" Mr. Ollivander handed her a new wand. Saeko tried it, quite confident in the natural Uchiha fire affinity. When the young chuunin swung the wand a huge flame erupted from the wand and set the curtains on fire.

Saeko grinned like a madman but was disappointed when the wand-maker took the wand from her hand and shook his head. „What?!" Saeko protested.

„No control. But now I know where to look…. Hmm, try this one. Alder wood, 9 inches, dragon heartstring, good for elemental magic. I'm quite confident…"

Saeko obediently took the offered wand and swung it. True to the wand seller's word crimson sparks appeared and a light breeze circled the room. „This one" Saeko smirked, twirling the piece of wood between her fingers.

„This one indeed" Mr. Ollivander smiled and proceeded to pack the wand.

„Where the wizards usually keep their wands?" Itachi suddenly asked one of the aurors.

„Depends. The Auror Corps have a mandatory wrist holster" he answered.

„Sounds good. I'd like one too. I'm definitely not keeping it in my pocket" chimed in Saeko. Mr Ollivander nodded and pointed to a nearby shelf.

„That's it then?" Salisbury asked, a bit too giddy for everyone's tastes.

„Eager to get rid of us?" Jiraiya smirked, „Can't really blame ya. Yeah, that's it, for today…"


	3. 1- 03 Hokage's Orders

***Hokage****'s orders***

**Hokage****'s Office, Konoha, Hi no Kuni**

The Uchiha siblings stood before the village leader while Jiraiya was leaning on the window frame. After the customary greetings the aged Hokage spoke „Report?"

The male nins looked at the sole girl, she was the originator of the idea after all, „Jiraiya sama's intel was spot on, the British minister feels insecure in his seat and jumped at the idea of possible ninja support. Dumbledore is definitely more intelligent, cautious too, a big player. Jiraiya-sama played them well, they both approved, no further stipulations."

Sarutobi looked at his student „Good work Jiraiya-kun". Setting his gaze back at the young chuunin „Are you sure you wish to proceed Saeko-kun?"

The brunette nodded curtly „Yes, I already talked the worth of my idea. Extensively."

The Hokage chuckled „True. And I already approved, just checking. If you are sure then I will sanction a year-long trial at Hogwarts. It shall be an A-rank mission but we have to keep it confidential lest other villages get any ideas. You can tell your friends and family you are on a long-term mission, no details, the only ones in the know will be me, Itachi-kun, Jiraiya-kun and the ANBU commander."

Saeko gave a sharp nod in understanding. Sarutobi smiled „I look forward to the knowledge you will bring to the village. We will talk again before your departure. Dismissed."

XXX

Saeko let the sound of excited shouts guide her to training ground 9 where two green blurs in the middle of the field made her smile. „Oi, Hyuuga prodigy!" she shouted at the long-haired boy with white eyes.

Neji stood up from beside his only female teammate, bowing slightly „Uchiha prodigy".

„Tenten, Lee, Guy-sensei" the scarred chuunin greeted the rest of the occupants.

The blurs slowed down into two nearly identical ninja complete with spandex suit „Ahhh, young Saeko! Here to spar with my youthful genin?" the jounin-sensei grinned in a slightly maniacal way.

„Not today Guy-sensei. I will be going on a long-term solo mission in a month so I'd like to inform my friends" Saeko shrugged.

The two spandex-clad ninja were ecstatic and the chuunin tuned out their typical shouts of youth and motioned to Neji to join her. Tenten just congratulated the Uchiha and murmured „Still can't believe Neji has friends."

After the Hyuuga genin excused himself to his team and sensei the two prodigies made their way deeper into the training ground to talk in private. Sitting down on a log Neji inquired „Long-term and a solo one to boot, congratulations. What rank?"

„A-rank, can't say more, I estimate the duration for a year or so with possible repeat" Saeko rubbed her eyes warily.

The shinobi nodded „I understand. I will miss sparring with you though."

„Oh, shush, don't ruin your rep. I hope I won't miss the Chuunin exams though, niisan told me they will be held in Konoha this time around, I guess that's why you are not promoted yet, you will make a good show" the brunette mused.

Neji snorted „I guess. I'm tired of being held back – first because of Hinata-sama and now to entertain. I envy you so for being encouraged to advance as quickly as you can."

„I know. I hate Fugaku deeply for what he did but making me graduate early is the one thing I'm grateful for. That and fathering me, naturally" Saeko tried to lighten up her friend.

„Naturally. Not that I would want to imitate you and your brother in relation to your family but I believe the Hyuuga are in dire need of a wakeup call" Neji lowered his voice.

Saeko mock-glared „I think one clan massacre was enough, thank you very much. We got lucky that the Hokage and Konoha accept the Uchiha after our … cleanup."

Both ninja stayed silent for a little while, both pondering past events. „Moving on," said the brunette with a forced grin, „What's new? Hinata is graduating huh?"

„About time" Neji spat out.

„She's good, not our level, but not bad at all" said Saeko, pausing for a moment „We are in a league of our own afterall. I'm still far better though".

„You wish" Neji said challengingly but with a smile, „you might have more experience but I can win."

„No fate speech? Although thanks, it really irks me" the scarred chuunin replied.

„I accepted your fate is becoming Hokage as mine is to serve the Hyuuga. Still, it doesn't mean I won't be the best I can be" the pearl-eyed ninja said with finality.

Saeko shrugged, not really wanting to get into it „So, spar?"

Neji stood up gracefully and smirked. His friend mimicked the gesture and leapt up from her seat.

XXX

Saeko stood before the entrance to the Academy, waiting for her generation of shinobi-to-be to come out. She chuckled at her actions, never really befriending the students she actually studied with – their opinion of her was colored by the 'Uchiha female prodigy' act her father and sometimes even herself, liked to flaunt.

This year's graduating class was different – composed by clan children, the majority of them heirs of their respective clans - were not so easily impressed or deterred. But the bottom line was that she found them interesting and even amusing… „Oi Uchiha!" resounded a bright voice.

Saeko pushed herself from the wall with a small smile „Uzumaki, third time the charm for graduation?"

The blond scoffed „Please, even with my two fails I will still beat you to the Hokage Hat. What are you doing here, oh mighty chuunin?"

„I got a long-term mission and I wanted to speak to Shika. Oh and maybe say goodbye to y'all" the girl smirked.

Before the orphan could reply other students came towards them. Saeko smiled genuinely at them as they engaged in conversation. With their final exam imminent they were quite insistent with questions about the life beyond graduation. Kiba was boasting loudly along with Naruto, Ino berating everyone while the others laughed at their antics. Saeko spaced out for a bit, thinking if being at Hogwarts will be similar. While she loved Konoha and her missions she missed this playful attitude.

As always the meeting with the heirs ended with Saeko at the Nara compound playing shougi with Shikamaru.

„So, new mission?" the Nara genius drawled lazily.

„Yup. I'll have to miss your graduation and team assignments, that actually sucks" Saeko smiled.

The pineapple-haired student sighed „My placement will be no surprise."

„A new version of Ino-Shika-Chou you reckon?" the brunette mused.

„Indeed. Our fathers have been planning that since we entered the academy. I hope Ino can calm down a little" the heir sighed once more.

Saeko grinned „She's not too bad and you know it, maybe she will serve to motivate you a little bit."

„Troublesome" the Nara gave his trademark answer.

„Pity you can't have Guy-sensei as your jounin instructor, that would be hilarious. I can even picture you in green spandex in my mind" Saeko roared in laughter at the image.

Shikamaru's head shot up, eyes wide as he gulped „Don't even joke about that!"

XXX

"You wanted to see me Nii-sama?" Saeko said after knocking and entering Itachi's office.

"Indeed" said the older sibling, "We need to discuss your time before the beginning of your mission."

The kunoichi poured herself a cup of tea and sat down "Of course. I talked to some friends about me leaving, my old genin teammates are all on a mission. And I talked to Kaori-sensei. Now I'm all yours."

Itachi nodded "Yes, I'm glad you found friends despite our father, I never managed."

"I admit the initial idea was to befriend the clan heirs but I like them now. You could try it. And you have ANBU buddies" the girl shrugged.

The Uchiha lord just hummed in response "While on your mission you will be learning about magic and its ways and jutsu. Naturally you will have to keep up with your ninja training. While I fully trust you will manage your regime I took the liberty of getting some scrolls for you, things you can practice even in secret and confined in their Castle – chakra control for medic nins, elemental control for every element, genjutsu. You are free to copy any jutsu scrolls from the Clan library but keep in mind those have to be kept secret from the Castle students and professors alike."

Saeko nodded, having anticipated her brother's thought process „Of course, thank you brother. What about my time before departure, I have no missions. Will you be training me?"

Itachi gave a rare smile „I hardly think I have more to teach you, you are more than a capable shinobi in your own right. But yes actually. I plan to spar with you and I was thinking we could go on a mission together. We never did before."

„Both Uchiha siblings at once? It better be an S-rank, otherwise it's an overkill" the girl grinned, „But you are right. I will be able to train but my mission record will be going on hiatus, maybe it's not a bad idea to boost my record before going to… on my mission. A Hokage can't slack off afterall!"

The jounin let himself smile once more „I will have to mention your departure to the clan council. I will miss your support on it."

„Sorry to bail on you. Ok, not really, they are fucking boring, even now. Can't imagine the council during Fugaku's reign" the kunoichi mused.

„Also I expect you to study the new books we brought back. When the Ministry will not be so careful around us we will make another trip in henge to collect more books, get the older and rarer tomes" Itachi reminded his sister.

Saeko almost hopped with enthusiasm „I can't wait for that! Oh and I was going to ask Jiraiya-sama to make me a seal tattoo for my wand. Oh, about the wand – I was thinking while in henge I could get a spare one, just in case."

„That would be prudent."

XXX

Saeko sat at her desk in her room, buried in books they brought from London, excitedly jotting down notes on a thick legal pad when Itachi came knocking.

„How are things?" he asked.

The kunoichi looked up and her face lit up in a smile „Good, good. It is fascinating, really different, but good. I read through the curriculum for the first year, it will be no trouble and some of the stuff is really good. Potions is too much like cooking but I will excel as always."

„Of course. I can see you like your new research project, I am glad. How about you put that aside for a minute, you leave so soon. I acquired a new jutsu on my last mission to Lightening Country – interested?" Itachi asked.

Saeko closed the book she was studying „Lightening is my weakest element, I'm far better with fire. I plan to remedy that at … during my mission."

"Yes, you should train all elements, it will make the sharingan even more useful a tool" the elder Uchiha nodded, "So, let's do some sibling bonding over large area destruction".

Saeko grinned "See you have a sense of humor. I love that you only show that side of you around me but that is not healthy at all. I want nephews and nieces. And a sister-in-law!"

Itachi took a step back "Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? I'm only eighteen!"

„And you don't date at all. It's not like in the Academy, not all girls are fangirls. What about… what's her codename, oh Owl. Can't say I have seen her without a mask but she has pretty hair and an awesome body" Saeko smirked.

"If I am young, it goes double for you!" Itachi shook his head in alarm.

"Ninjas grow up fast, but no worries I was merely playing matchmaker. So, Owl?" the younger sibling smirked again.

"So, Raiton: Jūrokuchū Shibari! Let's go!" Itachi blushed slightly and disappeared into the yard.

XXX


	4. 1- 04 A Long Day

***A Long Day***

**Platform 9¾, London, England**

„I don't understand why we can't just poof there just like we did here" Saeko complained to her two companions.

Jiraiya shrugged while Itachi showed no outward reaction. Finally he spoke „This portkey seal brought us here, I would assume riding the train is a tradition or a mean to get to know some of your future classmates outside class".

The sage, who was getting a lot of attention thanks to his attire, nodded „That's not stupid actually".

„Actually after the ride we will be divided into 4 subgroups, so why bother when I don't know where I go or who I meet. I think I'll be reading" mused the brunette.

„Loosen up young Uchiha" Jiraiya sing-songed while eyeing the moms and young female students, „You might get lucky. And remember what the Sarutobi-sensei said – relax, make friends and allies".

Itachi agreed „It can prove beneficial. Go and mingle. Jiraiya-sama and I will be going. We are getting far too much attention, at least you are more appropriately dressed".

Saeko glanced at herself, glad she didn't stand out as much as the toad sage – tight dark blue pants and a typical Uchiha shirt in a lighter shade complete with a small crest on the collar. She refused to part with her old tantō and her customary thin black gloves with metal plates, one bore the Uchiha crest the other the Konoha Leaf. The only thing that really screamed foreigner was a massive sealing scroll on her back since Saeko refused to drag around an ugly trunk.

„Hey, it works for me! The ladies dig it" Jiraiya reacted indignantly.

Totally ignoring the oldest of the group Saeko hugged her brother „I'll miss you brother. I promise to do my best and do you and Konoha proud. Oh, and be happy and merry as per your orders". Saeko smirked at the last part.

„I'll miss you too little sister. Remember what we talked about. I love you" Itachi gave Saeko a rare smile.

Jiraiya was gobsmacked at the display of emotion and affection but recuperated quickly „Ok girl. We'll return now. You have your directives. And if it turns out to be just a waste of time you are authorized to return to Konoha. Enjoy your stay!"

„I'm no girl, I'm a chuunin of Konoha" Saeko glared and waved goodbye at the ninja duo.

The young Uchiha walked towards the bright red train with her hands in her pockets. When she looked over her shoulder she found her superiors missing. She sighed and resumed walking meanwhile enjoying the pained expressions of students who were struggling with their heavy luggage.

XXX

Saeko sat in an empty compartment reading a scroll from the Uchiha library concerning the sharingan, jotting notes to its relation and reaction to magic while fiddling with her own wand. Her musing was interrupted by a polite knock on the door frame.

„May I join you? You seem not that prone to conversation and the compartments I just passed were getting awfully crowdy and loud" said the intruder.

The kunoichi looked up from her work to look at the girl that spoke. She was an obvious first year like Saeko despite being fairly tall. Her long dirty blond hair was left unbound and she was already in her school robes. With her stormy grey eyes she was a quite an aristocratic beauty.

„Sure" Saeko smiled and returned to her work. She could see the newcomer was not much interested in conversation either.

The blonde smiled slightly in return ad sat down by the window, opposite Saeko and opened the book she was holding – Arithmancy theory.

Both girl sat in a comfortable silence reading their respective material for quite a while but were interrupted by another knock on the door, this time a more vigorous one.

„Hey, can we sit here?" said one of the girls at the door with a blinding smile.

Both Saeko and the blonde sighed in unison and looked at the duo, hoping they get the hint. The second girl didn't even wait for an answer and dragged her luggage inside. „You are first years too right? I'm Heidi Bright!"

„And I am Myra Allen. You?" said the girl with pigtails.

Saeko motioned to the blonde to go first if she so wished and begun packing the scrolls, not wishing to be questioned on them.

While the newcomers were storing their trunks the reader responded with a mild frown „My name is Helena Grey".

„And I'm Uchiha Saeko" replied the kunoichi. Since her previous reading materials were safely stored within a sealing scroll she unsealed one of the Hogwarts books.

„Whoa, that was cool Uchiha, what kind of spell was that? And what name is Uchiha, where are you from?" Myra asked when she finally sat down. Helena smirked and returned to her book but listening nonetheless.

„Uchiha is the name of my clan, Saeko is my name. And the spell is a Konoha secret – my home" Saeko lifted her eyebrows at the nosiness.

„Where is Konoha? And why you said your name like that?" Heidi asked.

Before Saeko could answer Helena surprisingly spoke „I would assume somewhere around Japan. As far as I know most of the Asian cultures say their surname first, name second. You said clan – like nobility?"

Saeko looked at the blonde in surprise „You are right, somewhere around Japan. The second part is also correct".

Heidi looked awed „So you are a pureblood I read about? I'm new to all this".

„Back home we don't have such distinction, what matters is rank and clan status" the brunette replied airily.

„Hm, interesting" said Helena and returned to her book. Saeko did too, not really wishing to delve into the matter further.

„I'm a half blood, my mother's a witch and papa is a wizard…" Myra begun but Saeko tuned her out. Myra and Heidi merrily chatted away not really noticing.

When another girl joined them Saeko just gave her name and not interacted further. They were deemed 'hopeless Ravenclaws' and were left alone for the rest of the ride until an older woman with a trolley offered food and candy.

The girls immediately went for their orders except for Helena who shook her head and Saeko. „Hey, Helena. Any suggestions? I never had wizarding candy".

The blonde actually closed her book, keeping a finger inside as bookmark. „Well I guess it's not that different from what you have in Japan, it just varies in name. Chocolate, licorice is international I would guess" Helena shrugged. But then smirked almost evilly „Be adventurous. Though I would discourage you from buying the Every Flavour Beans, they can be quite nasty".

„Licorice, I like licorice. Thanks" Saeko smiled and went to the cart.

XXX

„_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately"._

The trio of chatting girls who changed into their school robes hurried out excitedly. Helena waited for them to be gone and then took a tiny box out of her pocket. Waving her wand over it with a muttered incantation the box enlarged itself into a normal sized trunk.

„Nifty" said Saeko.

Helena curtsied with a smile „You must have something nifty as well since I don't see your trunk. Oh, and you really should be wearing the uniform".

Saeko smirked and pointed to the large sealing scroll „No worries, I've got the uniform covered. Let's go?"

The blonde just shrugged and left the compartment, Saeko hot on her tail.

When they left the train a booming voice was heard from a giant of a man „Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" The two girls joined the large group of young students that was gathering before the man. Saeko inconspicuously channeled chakra into her ANBU tattoo that changed her clothes into the uniform. When Helena glanced back at Saeko she noticed the change but only raised an eyebrow.

„C'mon follow mew – any more first's years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

The large group of students took off with the giant, stumbling in the dark until they reached the waterfront. „Only four in a boat!" the man shouted the instructions.

Helena joined Saeko in a boat along with two other girls who quickly introduced themselves. The ride was uneventful till they could see the actual castle. It was a magnificent sight. Hogwarts stood proudly in the moonlight and the water reflected the clear sky and the shining stars.

When the students disembarked they were led up a trail to the castle entrance. The giant knocked and the huge gate opened revealing a stern looking witch „Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here."

The witch in emerald robes led them further until they reached a plain room „Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm professor McGonagall". She then proceeded to brief them on the Houses and other technical matters.

When they were left alone nervous chatter ensued. Saeko glanced at Helena "Nervous?"

"Not really. You just wear a hat in front of hundreds of people. Piece of cake" the blonde shrugged.

Saeko smirked "I hope no one pukes from stage fright". Helena chuckled.

Professor McGonagall returned and led the firsties into the Great Hall. All the older students were already there, sitting around four long tables. The old witch kept walking until they reached the table where the professors sat. There was a small stool onto where the professor put and old pointed hat. After a moment of silence the Hat started singing of all things.

After the students endured the song McGonagall spoke "When I call your name sit on the stool and wear the Hat. After you are sorted you may join the table of your new House. Allen Myra!"

The girl Saeko shared the train compartment with shakily went towards the Sorting Hat. Myra put the hat on and it went over her eyes. Few moments passed and finally it shouted "Gryffindor!"

The table on the far left erupted in applause as Myra joined them. Professor McGonagall called out another name and the process was repeated. Saeko zoned out knowing her name will be called among the last, only resurfacing for Helena's name. "Ravenclaw" was shouted after long deliberation.

When only a quartet of new students remained Saeko finally heard her name "Uchiha Saeko!"

The young chuunin confidently strode towards the stool not minding the stares in the slightest. She put the hat on and leisurely crossed her legs.

„_Hmm, interesting. A ninja, unprecedented… By the very nature of your profession I should put you in Slytherin. Brave but not spontaneously, loyal but only to your comrades. Your most prominent character features are knowledge seeking and ambition. Ambitious indeed"_

„I would prefer Ravenclaw from what I've read. I'm ambitious yes, but my ambition lies elsewhere, as far as another continent. I am here solely for knowledge" Saeko thought.

„_Hm. If you just want to study in peace then your place is indeed in _RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted the last part for all to hear.

Saeko took the Hat off and headed to the applauding table. She plopped down on the far end of the table where Helena was seated among other first-years. They nodded to each other with a slight smile. Ultimately they were joined by all three remaining newbies.

When the Sorting ceremony was complete Dumbledore made a speech to welcome the new students as well as the old. Saeko wished to be it over soon since she was famished. The bearded headmaster finished the speech with non-sense words and the food appeared.

„Finally" the girl beside Saeko breathed out and scooped some green beans onto her plate. Saeko smirked and imitated her.

When the first wave of hunger passed first conversations started. The brunette next to Saeko apparently thought so too „I'm Ashley, Ashley Weir. How's it going".

Saeko liked Ashley and her attitude „I'm Uchiha Saeko. And now that I'm fed it's actually going fairly well".

Ashley smirked "I see what you mean".

"I guess it would be better if we could have something else than this atrocious tea" Helena joined the conversation. When the two brunettes turned to her she added "I'm Helena Grey".

"Hm. Grey and you like tea. That's practically a joke in the making" Ashley smiled.

"The joke would be on you since I'm indeed one of the Grey. THE Grey" Helena smirked imperiously.

Saeko finally got the point of the dialogue "As in Earl Grey?"

The blonde bowed her head "Our family has been in the tea business for generations."

"Cool I guess" said Ashley, "My folks are archeologists, in the muggle world actually, despite dad being a wizard".

Saeko perked up „History is rather fascinating. I'm quite interested in your country's history and legends!"

"From your name I would guess Japan?" Ashley speculated.

When the kunoichi nodded Ashley continued "Fascinating history right there. You will have to tell me something about your home!"

Saeko sighed "Actually I can't. All I'm allowed to say is that I am from Konohagakure no Sato. We are very secretive, no offence".

Both girls were taken aback. Ashley didn't relent „Ookay. That's it? For example what your folks do, you know ours. A bit of a quid pro quo?"

"All my clan and I are… we call ourselves shinobi, so soldiers? Yeah, I guess that's it" Saeko obliged.

„Oh. Hey, wait! You said you too?" Ashley asked. Saeko nodded so the shorter brunette continued „You are 11, you can't be a soldier!"

„I'm 12 in two months actually. But your argument is invalid – most shinobi children graduate and become genin, the lowest rank, at this age. Being of a prestigious clan and fairly … talented I graduated at 8, same as my brother. I actually achieved the middle rank, chuunin, already" Saeko finished, clearly proud of herself.

Both girls looked incredulous at first but then both their eyes zeroed on Saeko's scar, making them wonder. Helena eyed her warily „A tradition I assume then. But you said graduate, that means you've been in your kind of school then".

„Yeah, I was already taught our kind of magic - the basics in the Shinobi Academy, then apprenticeship to a jounin shinobi and ultimately my promotion to chuunin. I'm here to learn your kind of magic. Very different and quite fascinating" Saeko explained.

„So" Ashley begun but the Uchiha interjected „And that's exactly why I can't tell you not much of anything - it's classified, a Konoha or Clan secret".

Helena nodded, a bit apprehensively „Then it's best not to discuss it here. I admit that I'm curious, perhaps another time?" Ashley nodded eagerly.

„Perhaps" smiled Saeko, seeing the girls didn't fear her. It was a bit of a risk on her part but she refused to pretend to be something else than herself for seven years.

After that they engaged in a less important conversation till Dumbledore gave his goodnight speech. His last request shocked most of the new students. Saeko frowned deeply „I refuse to sing, no way in hell, especially this lyrics".

Helena nodded in assent "I believe you could use my singing as a weapon back home". Saeko chuckled at that while Ashley took great pleasure in singing with her rather melodical voice that contrasted with the rock tune she chose.

After the torture was over an older boy and girl approached the firsties. The girl addressed them first "Hello new Ravens, I'm Vanessa Flanery and this is Geoffley Mitchell, we are the Ravenclaw prefects. When this mayhem dies out we will be showing you to the dorms".

The firsties seated themselves once again and patiently waited for the Great Hall to clear up. When only few students remained Geoffrey stood up and said "If you would come with us".

XXX

The horde stopped in front of a beautifully carved winged knocker in the center of a grand fresco on the wall. Vanessa let the firsties admire the view for a while but then she spoke „This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. You have to knock and the door guardian will ask you a question or a riddle which you will have to answer to gain entrance. If you don't know the answer wait for another student or try our Head of House – his office is just down the hall.

Geoffrey proceeded to give them a demonstration and after giving the right answer the guardian let them pass.

The new Ravenclaws entered their new common room, already populated by some of the older students who looked at the rookies with mild interest. The room itself was spacious and airy. It had many arched windows overlooking the surrounding mountains, framed by deep blue curtains that swayed gently in the breeze. Where the walls lacked windows they held tall bookcases with clearly second-hand books which many firsties eyed avidly. The ceiling was painted blue with stylized stars shimmering in the light. The floor was wooden and the same dark colour as the furniture. Stone replaced wood around three massive fireplaces.

The room was filled with fat and cushy armchairs that looked quite comfortable to just sit in and read as well as some tables with classroom chairs for group study. The circular shape of the room clearly indicated that they are indeed in one of the many castle towers. Two stairways led to the upper levels and the dorms. Next to the entrance a larger-than-life statue of Helena Ravenclaw stood proudly, complete with the fabled diadem.

„Impressive" and „Wow" were the most popular reactions to their new residence.

The prefects nodded and Geoffrey called for attention „We Ravens are famed for our knowledge and wit – as you can see that fact is reflected by our common room and dorms. As such you will be sharing a room with only one classmate whereas other houses share with many. Your rooms are basic but you are welcome to improve them."

"We pride ourselves with our studies so try not to disrupt your housemates that are studying, especially the 5 and 7 years" Vanessa said sternly, „You are also encouraged to form study groups and help each other thus helping Ravenclaw as a whole. Pay special attention to potions – professor Snape enjoys to ridicule and take points".

"Any questions?" Geoffrey asked.

"When are we getting our timetables?" Helena asked confidently.

The prefect nodded in acknowledgment "Tomorrow at breakfast. That reminds me – tomorrow morning our Head of House, professor Flitwick, will be addressing you. At 7.30, don't be late! Anything else?"

The firsties stayed silent so the Geoffrey led the boys up one set of stairs while Vanessa took the girls up the second.

Finally Saeko found herself in front of a plain door which held her name and one other. „Seems you are my roommate" said Ashley with a smile.

Saeko reciprocated the action and opened the door. Then with a wink and a bow she let Ashley walk in first.


	5. 1- 05 Day One

***Day One***

Saeko woke up in a new, strange room with a start. It took her a few moments to realize she was in her bedroom in Ravenclaw tower. Her roommate was sleeping still so the kunoichi looked at her alarm clock. Seeing it was still early she decided to unpack the rest of her things silently as not to wake Ashley than was still asleep even after Saeko returned from her bathroom routine.

The Uchiha took her scroll she leaned against the wall last night, too tired to organize her stuff then. When she was done with her clothes she moved to her books, a much greater challenge. Finally she decided to put her English books into her appointed bookshelf with the exception of those they had bought outside Diagon Alley. Her Konoha scrolls and the less savory books were kept in their appropriate sealing scrolls, locked by her blood and chakra.

With another glance at the clock she changed into her school uniform, admiring the new blue and bronze crest. She donned her black gloves, both for familiarity and to carry the Konoha symbol as well as the clan one. Both her wands were kept at her wrist by the holster she had bought at Ollivanders'. She marveled at the invisibility feature for a while and then she put her wide sleeves over them.

The last decision was about her shinobi weapons. It was clear if she were to be caught with them she would go straight to Dumbledore's office, definitely not good for the relations with Konoha. Her tantō was kept in the sealing tattoo she usually reserved for her battle fan. Finally she tucked a throwing knife into her boot and foregoing anything else.

When everything was in place she looked at her image in a full-length mirror that she brought it with her from Konoha. Uchiha are many things, vain is among them.

"Mornin'" said Ashley with a yawn.

"Ohayo" Saeko replied with a smile, "Slept well?"

The shorter brunette rubbed her eyes "It was ok. It is a strange feeling not waking up in my bedroom back home though. Been awake long?"

"I'm an early riser" her roommate said with a smile. As Ashley went on with her morning routine Saeko went downstairs to the common room.

The common room was already crowded, many students connecting after the holidays. Some first-years that were early risers too or were just too nervous to sleep were sitting on the plush chairs near the entrance awaiting their Head of House. Helena was among them, talking quietly with the female prefect from yesterday.

Saeko approached the blonde just as Vanessa excused herself „Ohayo Helena, how was your night?"

„Oh, good morning Saeko. It was dreadful. My roommate is clearly a very, very enthusiastic muggleborn who could not sleep from excitement. So tossing and turning all night, unpacking her whole trunk and shuffling of pages of the potion book. But I am willing to excuse her since it's the first day here. You?" Helena replied with a sigh.

„Ouch. Mine was ok. Who's your roommate?" Saeko asked with interest.

Helena turned inconspicuously and pointed at a very nervous looking petite black girl with a mass of dark curls „That's her. Michelle something, Farrow or Ferrow, something like that."

Saeko hummed as she surveyed the small first year and sat down. Crossing her legs she proceeded to point at various students and speculating about them with Helena, all in good fun.

Half an hour later they were joined by Ashley „Wotcher ninja, tea heiress".

The Uchiha was amused by the greeting, her companion not so much „Don't start dirt digger. Ninja?"

„Just being merry in the morning" Ashley waved dismissively „Ninja because she's a soldier in Japan. And samurai won't cut it with her figure". Saeko smirked.

Before they could go any further the Tower entrance opened and a diminutive old wizard made his way in. All the older student greeted him with a chorus of „Good morning professor Flitwick!" and went on with their business.

Geoffrey, the prefect from the day before called for attention „Ok, firsties, listen up!"

The small wizard smiled at the gathered students „Good morning young ravens. As you may have guessed I am Filius Flitwick, the charms professor and your Head of House, welcome to Hogwarts. Most of the information was given to you yesterday by professor McGonagall or the prefects, never hesitate to ask of you have further questions. Each House has 6 prefects, they are recognizable by the badge, they will be escorting you to classes the first few times - the castle is quite large and one can get easily lost. You may also go to me with your problems".

Flitwick paused to let the information sink in and smiled warmly at his new charges. „I hope you will enjoy the life in the castle and your studies. Always strive to do your best both with your studies and outside of them. I hope you will not be greedy with your knowledge and help your friends and classmates".

The professor then clapped his hands „Well, maybe with your help we could finally win the Cup! Well I shall see you in my class. I will not keep you from breakfast any longer."

When the small man left an older student, a prefect, gathered the firsties and lead them to the Great Hall.

XXX

„Cut it out you two! So breakfast was not up to your standards, deal with it" Ashley exclaimed as they claimed their places in the classroom dedicated to History of Magic.

Helena rolled her eyes „I'm just saying I need to find a way to brew my own tea. I am a connoisseur and this just doesn't cut it".

Saeko unsealed a notebook for the lesson and the sharpest of her quills – she refused to carry a bag if fuinjutsu was a better option „And I merely pointed out that having greasy food and beans and the rest of your so called breakfast is illogical for our type of activity. I would understand if we were cutting down trees in the morning, not sitting on our butts writing. I myself prefer Japanese style morning meal, much more balanced."

Ashley didn't react, just took her stuff out of the bag and crossed her arms in wait for the professor to arrive. Helena smirked at the surrender.

The Gryffindors with whom the Ravens shared the class arrived in small groups just minutes before the bell. The general consensus was that they had to find the classroom by themselves.

When the bell finally rung their professor arrived… through the blackboard. The new students were startled but eventually shook it off.

The History class turned out to be quite a disappointment. Professor Binns failed at capturing not even a sliver of the student's attention. Gryffindors gave up in the first ten minutes while the Ravens held out much longer, some even till the end of the lecture. The rest of the Ravenclaws took out the History book and read the material there instead.

When the prefects came to collect their charges to lead them to Defense Against the Dark Arts one of them asked with a knowing smile „So? How was it?"

The first-years merely glared in response, most of them silently praying for the next class to be more... anything.

During the transit to DADA Ashley was sputtering in outrage at her favourite subject of all, absolutely furious about Binns. Helena and Saeko took great pleasure in repeating all her previous comments like 'Suck it up' and similar.

Arriving at a classroom on the third floor finally managed to shut down the history discussion. Annoyance towards Binns was replaced by anticipation for the next lesson.

The Hufflepuffs were already seated, taking over the right side of the classroom. Saeko sped slightly pulling her friends along and managed to procure the front seats.

„Hello" greeted a calm voice from the doorway. A tall, well-built man entered and headed for the teacher's desk. „I am professor Littlefied and I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves against dark arts and creatures. Today I will be going over the curriculum for this year and later we will delve into the theory of the subject. I shall tackle the big questions such as what are the dark arts, the dark creature classification and other things. I expect precise note-taking during this lesson as it is the core for this class for the next seven years. We begin now."

XXX

„Much better" Helena commented.

Saeko nodded in assent „True, it was most enlightening. But I look forward to more practical lessons. The spells he talked about were quite fascinating. Didn't know your people were so vicious, I mean the entrails-vomiting curse? We are ninja back home but this is too much. It's disgusting and frankly, why bother."

„Well, I can tell you for sure that we will not be learning that one" Ashley crinkled her nose.

„Nothing is more appropriate before lunch as talk of entrails" Helena glared at the two brunettes.

Ashley perked up immediately „Right, lunch! Hope it's something good, I'm starving!"

XXX

„I would guess you are not in the mood to listen to my ranting about English food, right?" Saeko joked putting her fork down.

„Yep", „Indeed", were the reactions.

„Thought so. Well it's a free period now before charms, I was thinking I would go for a run and work off lunch, maybe explore the castle and grounds a bit" the Uchiha laid down her intentions.

Helena used a napkin and said „Well, good luck with that. I think I will be writing to my family and do something with my room".

„Hey, that's a good idea" Ashley waved her knife.

Saeko lunged across the table and took it from her hand „Disgusting. Well it's your choice lazy-asses. And Ashley, try not to destroy our room. See ya at Charms."

XXX

„Kuchiose no Jutsu!" Saeko called for her summons.

A slightly larger-than-life albino raven answered her call „Hey, Saa – eko!" he sing-songed.

„Hey Lykke, how are things back home?" Saeko smiled, pleased to see her favourite messenger.

The raven landed on a low branch near his summoner „You know you left Konoha not even two full days ago, right? I would say everything is just fine. So, this is England heh? The forest looks like the one in training ground 44."

„It's Scotland actually. And this forest is supposedly out of bounds, but I like it here" Saeko shrugged.

„Figures" Lykke made a sound that was supposed to be a snort, "Well, why am I here, not that I'm not happy to see you".

„Get a message to Itachi – I would give my initial report in five days in the summoner's realm if he could meet me there" the ninja instructed.

„Sure. Anything else?" the albino queried.

„If he could bring me some premium green tea, I know someone who would greatly appreciate" Saeko smirked predatorily.

„Oke-dokey, see ya saturday" Lykke said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

XXX

„Our room still intact?" said Saeko lightly tapping her roommate on her shoulder.

Ashley jumped in fright and turned around „Goddamn! Saeko! You really are a ninja. Please never sneak up to me again".

„No promises" the braided brunette smirked.

„Well you are just in time, we were about to enter" Helena chuckled at Ashley's discomfort.

The Charms classroom was big and circular, built as an amphitheatre. It looked like the House separation would continue in this class as well – Slytherins took the left side of the seats while Ravenclaws sat on the right. Saeko defiantly took a border sat next to a beautiful redhead wearing green ad silver.

Helena arched an eyebrow but sat next to her. Ashley chose a seat the row beneath the girls with a Ravenclaw boy she obviously knew „Saeko, Helena this is Peter Hill a friend of mine". The boy waved in greeting. Helena greeted him in return while Saeko merely nodded and smiled.

Peter and Ashley talked animatedly in their seats while the Helena took out her things „How was your run?" she asked with closed eyes when she was finished.

„Meh, the lake is quite beautiful. I haven't gotten that far but overall typical Scotland countryside from what I've seen and read" Saeko looked out a classroom window.

„Welcome to Charms everybody!" said the cheerful professor Flitwick as he climbed a small pedestal before his desk, „I will be taking attendance now".

When he was done he proceeded to give an introductory speech and then spoke about proper wand-holding. When only half an hour remained till the bell Flitwick finally showed them their first spell – Tempus.

„Nothing fancy but at least it's something" Peter whispered to Ashley one row beneath them.

Saeko silently agreed but took what was offered, at least the spell was useful. From now on she could lose the watch and know time and date by a simple flick of wand.

XXX

Saeko entered her room and immediately spotted Ashley's improvements – several muggle music posters adorned the walls of her side. The biggest one, the one above the bed, was of Guns N' Roses if the script were to be believed. Also a big encased papyrus hung near the entrance depicting some kind of ceremony.

Her stuff was also unpacked complete with several knick-knacks such as photo-frames. The kunoichi took time to look at a smiling trio on some ancient ruin. Ashley was looking very much like her mum especially in her Lara Croft gear. Saeko smiled at the picture.

Seeing that her side was bare with the exception of the bookshelves and the mirror Saeko decided that a bit of redecoration was in order.

Hanging up a banner with the Uchiha crest was a given as well as a few photos with Itachi and some of her Konoha friends. Afterwards she unsealed some blank hanging scrolls used for calligraphy, deciding to fill them when inspiration strikes.

Moving to her table she unsealed her brushes and ink and two big scrolls. One she labeled 'Mahoujutsu' in kana, meant to be filled with spells and curses useful for shinobi and the second 'Miscellaneous spells' for those she found less adaptable. Opening the second one she dotted the specification of the single spell she had learned so far. She resealed them when she was finished.

Dipping the brush in the ink once more she began writing her report for the Hokage.

XXX

There was a knock on the door and Ashley came in „We are heading to dinner".

Saeko nodded in thanks and blew on the ink to dry it faster. Rolling it up she stood and pocketed the scroll. While waiting Ashley was looking at the new room adjustments „I approve, my posters are better though. What's that?"

„My clan's crest" Saeko explained proudly. Ashley made a give me more motion. „It's a japanese fan, the fan increases the flame, makes it stronger and hotter. Let's say we Uchiha like our fire". She finished with a slightly insane glint in her eye.

„Pyromaniac" Ashley muttered exiting the room. Saeko chuckled and went after her to get dinner.

XXX

„Much better, I think Hogwarts kitchens are learning" Saeko stretched.

Ashley looked at her friend in disbelief „You ate only rice. White rice and some of the meat without the sauce".

„Much better, as I was saying. Asian, remember?" the brunette patted her belly in satisfaction.

Helena shrugged „I had written home for some tea and a kettle, maybe I can solve my dissatisfaction as well. I only need a heat source".

Ashley rolled her eyes „Uchiha here is a pyromaniac, maybe she can help".

„Or Helena could always use the fire in the common room…" Saeko glared.

„Oh" the shorter brunette smiled sheepishly.

The blonde actually laughed as she knocked on the Tower's entrance and gave an answer after some deliberation. „Any plans for the evening?" Helena asked.

Ashley shrugged „Bonding with classmates? I don't know half the names of Ravenclaw first-years".

„Do we have to" Helena sighed half-heartedly.

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes „Not very social are you?"

„I would prefer going into the Library, father said it is enormous, books on any magical subject" the pureblood grinned.

Saeko pulled her into a one-armed hug „Nah, I'll be good for you. Maybe we could play a game."

Helena's eyes actually lit up „Game? Oh, I absolutely love poker! Have you spare cash?"

Ashley sat down on an armchair near a window „Great, a pyromaniac and a gambler. I guess we could play, father taught me when he played with his buddies. Our classmates could join us if interested".

„I'll get the cards!" the blonde exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

Saeko sat next to Ashley „Didn't see her that excited since her talk about white tea this morning."

„Well, I asked for social" the Brit shrugged. She spotted Peter and two his friends „Hey, Pete, fancy some poker?"

The three boys looked at each other and approached the duo. They sat down as Helena returned with several decks still in their wrappings. „I'll be the dealer" she grinned when she sat down and unwrapped one pack and shuffled the cards expertly.

Peter looked at the dealers hand in admiration „This is Graham and Patrick".

„Hi", „Call me Paddy" the boys introduced themselves.

The talkative brunette pointed at herself and the girls „Ashley, Saeko and the card magician here is Helena."

„Less chatting, more playing" Helena said sternly and proceeded to explain the rules. She dealt each player two cards and warned them „Oh and so you know we are playing for money. Entry is five knuts, you can raise up to ten. Since I would guess you don't have your copper with you I'll be recording the bets into my notebook."

Graham gulped glancing once at the grinning Helena. Paddy, Peter and the girls looked excited.

The excitement lasted only three games which the Grey heiress won with her stony facade. Laying down her fourth winning hand she licked her pencil and wrote down the sum while cackling evilly.

„Ok, now I'm getting scared too" Peter joked half-heartedly.

As the games progressed the poker group begun attracting quite a bit of attention, especially Ashley's shouts of triumph and the weird dance Patrick performed upon his victory. Even some of the older students abandoned their books and formed an audience. By this time the game welcomed two more firsties – an Irish girl, Caitlin, and a bespectacled boy, Daniel.

„And this is how we kick ass back home!" Saeko exclaimed having won with her diamonds flush. Polite clapping ensued with some chuckles interspersed among them.

Helena snorted „Rejoice now while you can, I will show you the proper British way. Your arse is mine!"

„Are you propositioning me?" Saeko smirked. The group snickered. One of the prefects actually bent in two laughing. Helena turned bright red when she got the joke.

Ashley was grinning widely „You really don't fight fair Saeko. A ninja indeed". Saeko bowed her head at the praise.

„Moving on" Paddy smirked, „I think I'm getting the hang of it. Come on Helena, deal the cards."

The still blushing blonde obliged and the game was resumed. That is until the seventh year female prefect clapped her hands „It's approaching midnight and we should be heading to bed. Especially you, first-years. Tomorrow is a long day and only the second of the week. Do yourselves a favour and go get some rest".

The older students shrugged, most of them climbing the stairs that headed to the dorms. Ashley yawned „I guess we should".

Helena nodded and begun packing her cards. The boys waved them goodbye and retired too „Goodnight!"


	6. 1- 06 More lessons

***More lessons***

Saeko and her two friends were sitting in the second row of the transfiguration classroom waiting for the bell to ring. The ninja was humming in antecipation – this subject was the most foreign to her, no jutsu had such transformative abilities.

The Gryffindors were chatting loudly, also anxious to begin. The only thing out of place in the classroom was a tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk. „Professor McGonagall is a cat lady?" Ashley whispered.

The bell rung and the cat jumped, transforming in mid leap into their transfiguration professor.

„Cat lady indeed" Saeko whispered back with a smirk.

McGonagall surveyed them sternly and gave the obligatory speech about her subject. She finished with a stern warning. To prove her point she unsheathed her wand and transformed her desk into a pig and back again among the „ooohs" of the students.

Saeko cursed herself for not having the sharingan active. That was some piece of magic, one she would gladly learn. She imagined Orochimaru loitering around as a pig with an evil smile.

The first-years had to write down a huge amount of intructions and then all students recieved a match and were told to tranfigure it into a needle.

„Could you show us?" Saeko asked.

The Gryffindor's Head of House raised and eyebrow so Saeko continued „Instuctions are fine but seeing the actual spell is another matter altogether ". Several Ravens nodded.

The kunoichi activated her three tomoe sharingan and closely observed the process. When the show was over the students tried to replicate the feat.

Saeko flicked her hand to draw her wand and looked at the match in challenge. Modulating her chakra, her magic to mimic McGonagall's magic flow she repeated the wand movements and words.

Her Uchiha birthright had come true „Excellent miss Uchiha" the professor exclamed in surprise „10 points for Ravenclaw. Try it again."

Most of the students stopped their efforts and watched the ninja concentrating again. The tranfiguration was quicker this time, much to Saeko's satisfaction. She resolved to practice to make the effect near instantanious.

„Very good miss Uchiha. Was it your first try?" McGonagall asked. At Saeko's nod she continued „Remarcable. Practice the spell to speed it up. The next step would be mutliple matches all at once. Keep at it" she finished with a rare smile.

Helena mock-glared at the ninja, having only managed to change the matches' colour to silver. Saeko smirked in challenge and tranfigured another match from the packet she recieved from the teacher.

„Challenge accetpted" Helena whispered.

When the class was over most of the ravenclaws managed various degrees of change. Along with Saeko Helena, Daniel and a Gryffindor girl managed the complete change. Despite the success they all have been given homework.

„I'll definitely get it next time" Ashley proclaimed. Helena ans Saeko smirked at her determined face.

„Free period now, any plans? We could play again" Helena asked.

Saeko merely put her hand in her pockets „I'm low on cash. How about we check out the library?"

„We could. And do the homework while we are there, I hate to study in the evenigs" the short brunette yawned.

„And brush up on potions, we've got double feature in the afternoon. Father told me to keep my head down and hope I know all the answers" Helena told them and asked the prefect that was supposed to escort them around for directions.

XXX

„Your dad gives the best advice" Ashley said tiredly when they left the class in the dungeons.

„Indeed. We were pretty lucky, we lost points only once, unfair as it was. Far luckier than the Puffs" Saeko said in annoyance.

Helena bowed her head „I'll pass that along."

„Oh, how's your roomie? Snape was a dick to her" Saeko turned looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

The heiress shrugged „Don't know, I guss I'll find out in the evening. I don't like her much either to be honest though."

The two British girls decided to return to the Tower while Saeko decided to train - her position in Konoha forces recquired always being in her peak physical condition. Changing clothes, courtesy of fuinjutsu, she activated her weights and headed outside.

XXX

„You missed dinner" Helena said nonchalantly while drinking a cup of tea.

„Yeah, you missed the huge delivery from Grey household. That poor owl must've carried a full set of china" Ashley snorted.

Saeko arched an eyebrow at that sitting down beside the blonde which replied at the jab „It was mainly tea leaves. Want a cuppa?"

„Yes actually, thanks" the ninja smiled, „I'll take it upstairs, I have some more stuff to go over".

Helena was brewing the tea while humming happily. Ashley shrugged and went to see what Peter was doing.

Taking the hot beverage Saeko retired into her room. Once there she decided against the potions essay in favour for transfiguration. Unsealing several branches and her knife she made an armful of big splinters. Drawing her wand she began her little experiment – transforming splinters into senbon.

An hour later or so there was a knock on the door and Ashley came in. Saeko looked up from her work „Not feeling social any more?"

„Not really, bit homesick. Would you mind a little music?" the younger brunette asked tiredly.

The chuunin was intrigued „Not in the slightest." She looked as ther roommate reached into her closet and took a beautuful guitar from it.

Ashley sat herself on the bed and begun playing a slow sad song. Saeko smiled at the music but then she got an idea. Reachng into her closet in turn she unsealed four strips of paper with numerous kanji on them. Slapping each one in the corners of the room she chanelled chakra into them and with a satisfied smile she returned at her desk.

„What was that?" the Brit asked eyeing the seal near her head not stopping her tune.

„A version of Konoha wards, privacy wards to be exact. We could party here and no one would be none the wiser" Saeko explained, „Don't touch them, please."

„Oh, okay. So you sure I won't disturb anyone?" Ashley asked. At the comfirmation she continued „Very cool."

Saeko was mildly concerned about her roommate studying shinobi seals so she decided to prevent their replication „You could not be able to activate them, it's a Konoha secret. And if you actually managed to make a viable replica they would probably blow up in your face. I'm not kidding, _never_, _ever_, play with fuinjutsu!"

„Ok, I got it. Do not worry, jeez!" Ashley said and resumed playing.

XXX

**Next day**

Wensday morning was uneventful, composed by Charms and History. After lunch it was Herbology's turn. Helena was adamant with her disgust with the subject. Her rant went on and on during their classes' descend to the greenhouses „It's filthy. I really don't understand why Herbology is not an elective. I have no intention in frolicking in dirt…"

Tuning her out they joined up with the Slytherin's in front of geenhouse 3. A motherly looking witch opened the doors „Good afternoon everybody, my name is Pomona Sprout. Come on in, come in. Pair up in front of the pots, do not dawdle."

The mass of students dutifully entered. Peter got hold of Ashley to pair up with. Helena turned to Saeko who waved her hands before her „No way darling, not after that speech". With a cheeky smile Saeko escaped the pouting blonde and she looked around for a capable-looking partner.

Finally she spotted the readhead from her first charms lesson, „Hi, would you mind pairing up with me?" she shot her a dazzling smile.

The girl looked her up and down again „Sure, but you are doing your share of work."

„That goes both ways. Uchiha Saeko" she extended her hand.

„Lauren Lewis" the red-head introduced herself.

The ninja moved to stand beside her in front of a pot as instructed „Nice alliteration."

Lauren smirked and bowed her head. Both girls begun paying attention as professor Sprout begun her lecture.

XXX

**Ravenclaw Tower**

„Come on, you have a whole stash of leaves, make me some tea. Pretty please?" Saeko smiled charmingly.

„Nope, I'm not parting with my 'precious stash' for you. Think of it as payback for herbology" Helena crossed her arms.

Ashley giggled and stretched on her bed. The trio decided to forgo being in the common room in favour for hanging out in Saeko and Ashley's room.

The ninja sighed in defeat and slumped into her chair. Looking at the smug blonde in the opposite chair she turned and grabbed a brush, getting inspiration for one of the hanging scrolls. Taking one of the blanks down she begun drawing grand kanji.

Helena looked intrigued but stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt. Ashley yawned and picked a book from her nightstand.

Saeko finished with fourish „Done. One kindness is the price of another."

Ashley called from her bed „Meaning?"

„A japanese preverb. And it means what it means. It looks pretty though, right?" the Uchiha admired her work.

The blonde heiress looked the scroll over „Indeed. I try calligraphy myself, chinese though. I'm not nearly as profficient."

„Well, it's Saeko's mother tongue. Wait, you speak chinese?" Ashley asked.

Helena shrugged „I study but it is quite hard. I'm also learning hindi. The major languages of tea traders, father insisted I learned if I were to take over his business one day."

„Cool" Ashley sat up on her bed.

The trio proceeded to talk about the two Brit's families and homes. Ashley's stories in particular were most intresting, tales of ancien ruins all over the world, myths and traditions of various people.

When Ashley finished an amusing story about a dig in Guatemala she turned to the ninja „Saeko, it's your turn now."

Saeko frowned „You know I can't tell you anything. Military secret. I wasn't joking about that."

„Come on, you can tell us something. Like if you have siblings, about your clan, something" Ashley prodded.

Helena nodded „Quid pro quo afterall."

„You should've been a Slytherin" Saeko said grumpily.

Helena actually grinned „Yeah, the Hat considered it, but I have absolutely no intrest in pureblood propaganda and the permanent pissing contest that goes on in that House."

„Oh, he considered that for me too" the kunoichi tried to divert from the previous topic.

„I can see that. But you are not getting out of it" Helena smirked at thwarting her friend's plan.

Ashley slapped Saeko's shoulder „I see what you did! Come on, throw us a bone."

The Uchiha sighed „Ok, I will share bits and pieces in good will. I hope you will not betray my trust, it would be most unfortunate. For you that is". To reinforce the threat she activated her sharingan which she spun for maximum effect.

„Woah!" Ashley exclaimed, „What was that!" Helena looked a bit scared but nodded.

Saeko shrugged „A minor Uchiha spell, nice effect, don't you think".

The brits nodded. Saeko deactivated her bloodline and cleared her throat.

„I can't tell you the location but I am from Konohagakure no Sato – it means the village hidden in the leaves. The village's leader – the Hokage, is our military commander and along with the shinobi and civilian council governs our village with only minor outside influence. We are an independent entity. The shinobi council is composed by the noble clans, 8 in total."

Helena interjected before her friend could go on „You said you are a noble right?"

Saeko nodded „Yes. The Uchiha are the founding clan along with the Senju. Then on the council we have the Akimichi, Aburame, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara and Yamanaka. There are some other prestigious clans but without a seat – like Kurama, Hatake or Sarutobi."

Ashley made a go on motion. Saeko resumed „Konoha is a military village so most of the population is shinobi. We have three main ranks – genin, chuunin and jounin – low, mid and high level. You gain rank through experience, your ability to do magic and leadership skills. That's about it."

The english brunette smiled „Cool. Give us some stories, tell us about your family."

Saeko crinkled her nose „No stories, they are mainly classified. And I wish not to implicate any of my colleagues and friends. Maybe later if I think of some harmless moments. About my family, well, I have a brother. Itachi is both my niisan and my Clan Head and Lord."

„What about your parents?" Ashley asked.

Saeko looked her directly in the eyes „Dead, both of them."

Helena gasped „Oh my god! What happened?"

Without batting an eye Saeko answered "Oh, father slipped in the bathroom one day and stabbed himself twenty-two times when he fell. It was quite tragic."

The duo blinked in confusion. Finally Helena recovered „Oh, I get it. Very funny."

The ninja shrugged „Suffice to say he died, mother too. It was a while ago."

Ashley didn't know what to say so she settled with „Fair enough".

Helena stood up „Well, it's late so I'm gonna head to bed. I'm really sorry about your parents. Truly."

Saeko shrugged „Me too. Oh well. Goodnight."

XXX

**Saturday, Summoner****'s realm**

„I'm happy to see you all again. And thank you for allowing these meetings to take place with your strenght and chakra" greeted Saeko with a genuine smile.

„Nah, all you need milady" said one of the older ravens, „Styrke, take her to the crows".

A big midnight black raven flapped his wings. Saeko bowed slightly in thanks and mounted her summon.

The flight was not long but full of aerial tricks, Styrke was obviously enjoying himself. Saeko let out a hoot and bouts of happy laughter.

Itachi was already in position when the duo landed „Nii-sama", Saeko grinned.

„Little sister, good to see you alive and well. And happy as I can see, didn't hear your laughter in a long time" Itachi said with his stony face but his eyes shone.

„I'm actually enjoying my holiday. And Styrke is always a riot" the girl smiled.

„I'm glad. What do you have to report? It is what you thought it would?" the ninja queried.

The girl took out a scroll „Here is my report for the Hokage. Otherwise yes, my mission will prove useful. Potions and Herbology could be learned from books only and will be highly useful especially if taught to medics. Astronomy is useless. History is very intresting but of little matter to us. Which brings me to the wand trio – charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. Those are perfect."

„I'm only a week in and I learned to produce as many senbon as you want, they last relatively long. Also a spell that knocks an opponent back and several others. The classes are going slow but the library is a treasure. Hey, did you know that they have a spell that mimics Yamanaka jutsu. And some very nasty ones like the torture curse. Spells for tracking, stealth, battle, healing they do have it all" Saeko finished, quite giddy.

Itachi frowned instead „Could they be a threat?"

„Not really, they relay only on spells and nothing more. A decent ninja could kill them in a blink of an eye. Or destroy the wand and they are harmless. And anticipating your next question: no, only we can use it as we are descendants of the Rikudou. The Senju could as well I guess. Magic is indeed a separate energy from chakra so even if Iwa nin were to travel to London they could do nothing to replicate their magic" Saeko paused in thought for a second, „I guess they could breed magicals but we control the passageway, the risk is roughly the same like in the Hyuuga incident".

The Lord Uchiha nodded „I see. I shall give your report to Hokage-sama". Itachi pocketed the scroll and poked Saeko's forehead, "Now that the business is done how about a little spar. You know the Hogwarts mission is dependant on you still being a capable ANBU of Konoha."

„Sure," Saeko grinned „I was thinking the same. And worry not, I keep myself in ravens were gracious enough to reverse summon me here for my jutsu and more destructive training. But Shadow Clones are not good enough opponents."

Both siblings looked into each other's eyes.

Several small crows and ravens were sitting on a high branch. One of the smaller ones asked Lykke „What are they doing? They are standing still, it's been more than ten minutes."

„They are Uchiha. They started with a genjutsu battle" the albino replied.

Finally Saeko threw a shuriken at her brother „Damn, you are good. A true master of illusions."

Itachi reacted with his own projectiles. The younger Uchiha had them sped up by fuuton chakra and Itachi was forced to evade. Soon it delved into a taijutsu fight, that is until Saeko simirked and took a deep breath. She would show her brother why she was called fire prodigy.

XXX

„Where have you been?" asked Ashley from behind her book on the disappearance of the Toltects.

„And why do you smell like ash. And what's with the clothes?" Helena chimed in.

Saeko released her hair from their tie and begun unbraiding them „This is a standard Konoha uniform. I was training, it got a little out of hand. I'm gonna take a shower".

The kunochi returned to the common room a hour later with soggy air, carrying a game board under her arm „Anyone fancy a game of shougi?"

Ashley lowered her book again „That's japanese chess right? No thanks, I hate thinking in the evenings".

Helena too lowered her book to take a look at the board „I don't know the rules but why not, I love chess".

„Sweet! I'll explain, no worries" the kunoichi set the board down and set up the pieces. The blonde closed her book and observed carefully.

The game was in full swing when Ashley got bored „Training what exactly?"

Saeko looked up from the board and waved her hand dismissivly „You know. Running, some punches and kicks, a bit of magic, waving pointy objects around, that kind of stuff."

„Oh" replied Ashley without much intrest and with her face in her hand she looked at the game. The kunoichi returned her attention back. Minutes later Ashley exclamed „Boooored! Come on Uchiha, say something funny".

Helena shot her friend a glare and decisively moved a lance piece. Saeko sratched her forhead and moved her piece accordingly. Finishing her move she stared blankly at the smaller brunette and said „Why does an Iwa ninja stare at the can of frozen orange juice? Because it said 'concentrate'".

Both Brits pursed their lips. „That was horrible Uchiha" Helena finally said.

Saeko shrugged.


	7. 1- 07 A Month In

***A Month In***

**Flitwick's office, Hogwarts, GB**

Saeko stood in front of her Head of House's office and knocked politely. A 'come in' order resounded from within. The girl entered confidently and bowed slightly „Flitwick-sensei, O'Shea-san said you wanted to see me?"

The diminutive wizard smiled and nodded „Indeed miss Uchiha, I'm happy you could join me. Please sit down. Tea?"

„No thank you professor" Saeko replied and sat down in front of the big desk and crossed her legs at the ankles, the very picture of a British lady even if she was not.

Flitwick poured himself a cup and sat back down „I'm sure you're wondering what this is about, as were all your peers" he begun, „This is merely a way for me to get to know the new Ravens and connect with them – I find it helps with teaching and helps build a bond of trust between my Ravens and I."

Saeko nodded in understanding, making a vague parallel to the genin introductions. Flitwick smiled „So, what are your thoughts of Hogwarts now that you've had a month to settle in? The headmaster told me you are from Japan and new to our magic, so how are you coping?"

The ninja took a moment to think „Well, the castle is beautiful, very different to what I'm used to. I hate your food though" Saeko smiled as did the charms professor. „Otherwise I like it here, your library the best. I find the lessons a bit slow though."

Flitwick nodded „Yes, your performance in both Minerva's class and my own is quite remarkable, managing every spell on your very first try. I think I could write you a list of some more advanced books so you could progress at your own pace if you are interested"

„That would be lovely" Saeko smiled, genuinely grateful to her teacher.

„How about your dorm situation, any problems?" he continued.

The kunoichi smiled „No, miss Weir is a great roommate and a friend."

„Excellent. Any other matters that I should know about?" asked the wizard.

„No sensei"

The wizard nodded „I'm glad to hear that. But if you need anything you are always welcome here". Saeko thanked him and stood up. „ If you could call here Mr Wallace."

„I shall, good day Flitwick-sensei" Saeko bowed.

„Same to you Miss Uchiha" the small man smiled.

XXX

Helena and Ashley were sitting in the common room when Saeko came through the passageway. Catching their eye the ninja went to them „Hey, do you know who Wallace is? He's the next in line for Flitwick's".

The blonde shook her head uninterestedly. Ashley looked around the room and pointed out a boy sitting at a nearby desk, writing. Saeko thanked her and approached her classmate to inform him about his meeting.

Having done her duty she sat on the floor near her friends. Helena looked from her book down at the Uchiha „So how was it?"

„I would guess pretty much the same as yours. I like Flitwick though, good teacher and seems like a good Head of House" Saeko mused.

Helena hummed in agreement. Ashley closed her eyes "I guess I'll find out soon, I am the last to go. Let me tell you, being at the end of the alphabet sucks."

Her friends didn't react at the exclamation so Ashley sighed in dismay. Before she could say anything they were approached by Caitlin O'Shea, a short-haired brunette „Hey girls, have you heard? We've got flying lessons tomorrow!"

The blonde sighed again „Hallelujah," she said sarcastically.

Ashley lit up as did Saeko. Caitlin grinned „You're not excited?"

„Not really, I like being firmly on the ground, thank you very much" Helena crossed her arms.

The Irish girl shrugged „Too bad. What about you guys?"

„I like it, I'm not very good on a broom but I like the view and the feeling of flight. Pity first-years are forbidden to bring brooms" Ashley replied.

Saeko grinned „I'm looking forward to it, I have never flown on a broom before."

Caitlin looked aghast and begun talking about brooms and flying to Saeko who absorbed the information like a sponge. Ashley soon joined in as Helena opened her book again after rolling her eyes at the three girls.

XXX

„This is getting boring" Ashley sighed as she performed a flawless transfiguration. Saeko was reading the book for the lesson so she just nodded.

Helena was twirling her wand, trying to think up some variations for the spell „Indeed, we have been at this three lessons already. The Gryffindors are sure slow, our House is all done."

„Just read ahead" Saeko told her.

„They normally take less than this, my guess they are too distracted by the upcoming quidditch match. They are playing Slytherin" Ashley mused.

„Mendokse" Saeko sighed. The Brits looked at her in question. „It means 'what a drag'". Both girls nodded. Ashley opened her book while Helena resumed her musings.

Finally Caitlin got fed up and raised her voice „Professor? Could you throw us a bone here? We are all done."

McGonagall glared at the girl „You can start the homework I planned to give you today."

„Swell" Peter murmured.

The Gryffindor who didn't manage a complete transformation yet glared at the ravens, Caitlin in particular. Work resumed and the Ravenclaws begun copying their assignment from the board.

„Well, at least we can take some comfort that we are upholding the 'smart and witty' tradition of our House as we are steamrolling others in classes" Paddy whispered loud enough for his housemates to hear. Chuckles ensued. The Lions glared at them again, some muttering.

„Yeah, it particularly shows in House points – we are ahead, only the Slytherins are close" Michelle said proudly.

Peter shook his head „But that will only last till the weekend". Seeing her puzzled expression he elaborated „Quidditch. That's a boost in points like you wouldn't believe".

Most ravens frowned but nodded. Another muggleborn voiced their collective discontent „I find it hardly fair that a sport counts more than schoolwork. In a school."

„Not necessarily, it really depends on the difference in the score – it can be ten or a hundred points" Daniel explained.

Caitlin shrugged „We'll see what this season will bring. I heard we have a new beater and two chasers."

McGonagall glared at the ravens to make them shut up. The students obliged and went back to work till the bell rang.

XXX

„_Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season – the awaited duel between the House of Lions and the House of Snakes"_ announced the commentator – a boy from Hufflepuff. The thunderous applause increased even more.

„_As usual we have our own Madam Hooch refereeing"_ another bout of applause ensued.

„_And now please welcome the teams! Flying in scarlet we have Wood, Harewood, Weber, Powers, Hansley, Cox aaand Anderson!"_ more cheers with interspersed boos from the Slytherins.

„_And their green-wearing opponents West, Flint, Daugherty, Duke, Gillen, Monk aaand Archer_!" cheers and boos again.

As the majority of the noise died out Madam Hooch released the snitch and the bludgers. The witch finally took hold of the red ball.

„_Aaand the quaffle is released and the game starts ladies and gentlemen! Slytherin in possession, great maneuver by Daugherty. Quick passes between the chasers, quaffle to, but no! Pass interjected by the House of the Brave, excellent work Harewood!"_

The match went on. „Cool" said Saeko who had never seen a quidditch match before, „Hey Caitlin!"

The Irish girl sat one row down between her friends „Yeah?"

„You promised to explain me the rules now that I see the game live" the ninja smiled avidly.

„Oh, yes, of course!" Caitlin's eyes shone.

XXX

„Well, it seems your friend Peter was right, with this win Slytherin took our place in the lead for the House Cup" Helena said as they entered their common room.

Saeko frowned, her competitive side showing „Yeah, thank you very much Lions, they got quite a beating."

The light brunette frowned too „Yeah, their seeker sucks. I hope our own team can even the odds slightly."

The ninja slumped down on a sofa „Caitlin says our team tends not to be the greatest. The history speaks for itself. But with the new players… we'll see."

„That aside how did you like quidditch?"Ashley asked. Before the Uchiha could answer Ashley got a thought „Which sports do you have in Konoha by the way?"

Helena looked mildly interested as well. The raven-haired girl changed positions and sat on the sofa sideways „The life in Konoha is exciting enough and active enough to add sport in the equation. In our spare time we usually train or just hang around. Every shinobi has an outlet for outside missions - a friend of mine plays shougi and loves cloud-watching for example. Or there is a ninja who reads porn in public or another one who loves to exercise and issues challenges to nearly anyone in shouting distance. No sports though."

The British girls looked surprised at the sharing, always curious to learn more about such a foreign environment. Helena arched her eyebrows „Well, that's… singular. What do you do, I haven't seen you doing something like that."

Saeko was thinking for a second „Ensuring I become the next Hokage. So research on our clan's history, making myself known, training, researching and making spells. Every famous ninja has one technique, spell – we call it jutsu, as a signature."

Ashley looked flabbergasted „That's quite something. But not really a hobby, it's politics". Helena nodded.

„I know, that's what niisan says. Sarutobi-sama as well. That is one of the reasons I am here, this is akin to a holiday to me as well as a research opportunity. Brother was quite worried I would burn out as many child prodigies. So my hobby now is learning western magic I guess. I was actually thinking I would try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team next year, it could be fun" Saeko mused.

„Oh, that could be cool. What position were you thinking? And who is Sarutobi-sama?" Ashley asked.

„I'm just thinking it, not sure yet. Sarutobi-sama is our current Hokage, the Sandaime" the ninja explained.

Helena looked intrigued „You know your leader in person and he is concerned about you? That would bode well for your ambition, no?"

Saeko smiled „It does. He actually acknowledged my candidature, not that I am the only one. He is quite old and he retired once already so he is already contemplating his successors."

„Wow" the Brits said in unison. The blonde continued „That's quite something. You are actually considered to become the leader of your nation! For real?"

„Yes. I do have a long way to go, it is just a dream in this stage. But I do have my name going for me and my mission record is near to spotless" Saeko said to cool down the excitement.

„Do you have much competition?" Ashley asked curious, still coming to terms with the whole thing – her friend was supposedly a soldier, possibly the next in line to be a de facto general.

The nin sighed „Oh, yes. And that is provided I don't fuck up like never and don't die on the job. There are several excellent shinobi who would be candidates but they don't want the position much though. My brother is one but he would outright refuse, he already hates being Clan Head. The guy who reads porn is another – Hatake Kakashi. Then there are the students of Sarutobi but neither would take if not forced. And many others, a sneaky elder councilman among them, he's very dangerous. Those would take precedence if something happened right now but it looks like I have time to catch up. I have one rival that concerns me, Uzumaki Naruto. He has a big handicap but I think he should be able to turn the tables. He too has been ranting for ages about wanting to be Godaime. He has the will, a good pedigree, charisma, he's a grandson figure to Sarutobi-sama and if he applies himself he will have the necessary power. But I think I am ahead in this race". Towards the end Saeko was more talking to herself than to them.

„How so?" Helena asked even more intrigued.

„We are equal in name status but his heritage is not common knowledge yet. I already led several teams as opposite to Naruto, and I have the respect of the populace. Sarutobi-sama has a better relationship with Naruto but he is more than capable to being impartial. I have far more pull on the Council as I already attended few meeting in niisan's stead. Power-wise I am indubitably ahead for the moment. And I have a far, far better reputation. Also I am a chuunin already whilst he is but a genin. But he is known to be the Konoha's number one surprising ninja" Saeko mused.

The blond tried to analyze the situation „Hm. What I fail to understand is what are you doing here then? Appeasing your brother and the Hokage that are concerned about your over-focus?"

„Part of it. Your kind of magic is very different to ours and my mastering it even partially gives me advantage over others. It makes me unique. And Hogwarts is a safe environment to grow" the Uchiha said.

Helena narrowed her eyes, knowing there was more to it but unwilling to delve into it. Ashley got the hint as well, she grinned „Well, we still need to find you a proper hobby."

Saeko smiled in response.

XXX

„What got you so hyped up?" Saeko asked her roommate.

Ashley looked at the ninja incredulously „It's Halloween!"

The blonde who was playing with her oatmeal eyed the smaller brunette „You mean Samhain, right? The most magical night of the year."

„Hm, sure. But Halloween! I love the muggle holiday. Candy, costumes, spooking people! It's awesome!" Ashley practically jumping on her seat.

„Hold the exclamation marks! Calm down" Saeko, „I doubt we get to do that stuff here."

„Fortunately" the blonde mock-whispered.

Ashley deflated a bit „I know. But I always liked it and I'm not going to stop now, am I. At least we get candy and chocolate. And the decorations sure will be there. And I heard that sometimes the ghosts put on a show!"

„Sounds great" the Uchiha smiled, finished with her breakfast.

The historian's smile widened „You get Halloween in Konoha?"

„Nope. We have two major festivals. One was the tenth of this month – the Kyuubi festival. We get booths with games, food and trinkets. Oh and booze. And you know, being generally merry" Saeko shrugged.

Their talk was interrupted by the usual entry of owls. This time there was an owl-sized crow among the parliament. Saeko practically lit up, not expecting to receive mail as the other students since she talked with her brother every other week. She just hoped the bird would not talk - it would raise too many questions.

The crow spotted the Uchiha and landed on her shoulder. Saeko smiled at the messenger and took the scroll from it. The bird cawed and took off. The brits eyed the Uchiha, waiting for a comment. Saeko explained „My brother's messenger, we don't do owls."

The kunoichi opened the scroll, finding a classical storage seal. Channeling chakra into the scroll a bunch of other scrolls appeared „Letters from Konoha" Saeko breathed out.

Helena gave the brunette a rare smile „A long voyage indeed."

Saeko grinned and opened the first letter. Ashley looked over her shoulder „Hey, there are only few lines there!" she said outraged.

The ninja laughed „That's Shika for you. He's lazy as hell, even worse than his father. I should feel flattered her even bothered to take up a brush."

Ashley nodded and left her friend alone to read.

XXX

**Summoner's realm**

„Did you like my present?" Itachi asked when his sister landed.

Saeko positively beamed „Yes, thank you. It was nice hearing from them all. The manner they arrived was a great surprise, thank you!"

The younger of the siblings hugged her brother to show the sentiment. Itachi poked her forehead as he always did „Did you write them back?"

Saeko took a scroll from her pocket and gave it to the jounin „How could I not, here. By the way what did you tell them? Hogwarts is classified."

„That you are away on a long-term mission, undercover somewhere – the same as you said them before" Itachi answered, „Naruto was a bit put out by that – both that his rival is away and the fact that you are on a high-level mission and he's stuck with D-ranks."

The girl chuckled „Sounds like him. Well, I'll be back for the Christmas break. I will right, or do you have orders that say otherwise?"

„No, the Hokage anxiously awaits your return, the report left him hoping. I think he will make you fight somebody to see the magical application for himself so be prepared" Itachi warned her.

Saeko nodded in understanding „It seems logical, I will be prepared. I miss Konoha to be honest. And you of course."

Itachi smiled „Me too little sister. Another thing I have a mission so we need to postpone our next meeting. I will miss your birthday too so here."

The brunette took the offered package. „Happy birthday" Itachi smiled.


	8. 1- 08 11月

AN: So I went back and fixed some grammatical mistakes – those little buggers are hard to catch, no matter how many times I read the chapters…

***11月***

„I see you have made an addition to the furniture" Ashley eyed the wall over Saeko's desk. It held strangely shaped twin swords hanging horizontally one above the other.

Saeko smiled at the weapons „They are the Twin Tiger Hook Swords, Itachi-niisan gave them to me for my birthday."

„Birthday!" the Brit nearly shrieked, „You should've told me! Man! Was it yesterday? Do I have the time to give you a gift?"

The ninja chuckled „November 3rd. I'm turning twelve November 3rd. I appreciate the sentiment, but you really don't have to give me anything."

Ashley stopped listening after the first sentence and continued her freak out. Before Saeko could say more or inquire about her sanity, the smaller brunette stormed out.

Saeko shrugged and opened a scroll she took from the Uchiha library before coming to Scotland. She hadn't managed to read much out of it when she heard gentle knocking on the door. „Come in" she called.

Helena entered „Good morning."

„Ohayo, what's up?" Saeko greeted back.

„Ashley practically ran into my room, took me by my robes and begun yelling something about not knowing what to give you and swords. What was that about, it sounded creepy" Helena smirked.

The ninja began chuckling which then delved into full blown laughter „I can imagine! Was Michelle there? That would be hilarious."

The blonde chuckled too „She wasn't, too bad. You didn't answer the question."

„Oh, right. The day after tomorrow is my birthday. Ashley saw my brother's gift – those swords over there" the chuunin pointed at the wall.

„Oh. That makes more sense. Nice swords, never seen anything like them. Which brings me to what do I give you?" the blond sat down on the second bed.

Saeko shrugged „Surprise me. I'm sure you won't be helping me with your birthday. When is it by the way?"

„December 12th. I'll be going then, I need to find you a present" Helena waved goodbye and left.

The brunette went back to her reading for a few minutes but she finally gave up and closed it. „And now I have to hunt for a present, as Shika would say: mendokse" she said to herself with a sigh.

XXX

**DADA Class**

„Incendio!" Saeko intoned again with much gusto.

„Perfect work as ever miss Uchiha, 20 points for Ravenclaw. I would say your wand must have some affinity to fire, the spell is more potent than usual. Good work" said professor Littlefield with a nod of respect.

Saeko grinned with much delight at the destruction she caused „Mr. Ollivander did say so."

The teacher moved onto other students. Saeko repeated the spell laughing under her breath. Her blonde friend elbowed her „You weren't joking when you said your clan liked fire."

„Pyromaniac" Ashley muttered while producing streams of smoke from her wand.

The ninja chuckled again „This is FUN!"

The Hufflepuff students that were sitting behind Saeko eyed the brunette wearily. Noticing, the Uchiha flashed them a wide grin over her shoulder. That combined with the scar made quite a scary image. „Stop scaring them Saeko" Ashley reproached her.

„Spoilsport" the brunette mock-glared.

XXX

Ashley crept up to her roommate's sleeping form, intent to surprise her. Finally she leapt while shouting „Wakey, wa..hey!"

Saeko was startled by the noise and the movement so she reacted in the way she was trained to her entire life – straddling the brunette and holding a kunai to her throat.

One moment nobody moved as Saeko slowly blinked into awareness „Gomen, gomen! I'm so sorry!" Saeko said hastily climbing off her friend.

The brit pulled herself into a sitting position, her hands on her neck, „Oh my god! What was that!"

„I said I'm sorry! But you never ever startle a shinobi. I never wanted you to see this part of me" Saeko sighed and sat back on her bed.

Ashley smiled shakily „No, it is I who should be sorry. I guess I haven't realized what it meant when you said you were a soldier."

„Are we good?" Saeko inquired shyly, surprising herself with caring about her friend's opinion.

The young witch smiled again, this time more surely „Of course. I really am sorry. Well I wanted to surprise you to give you this, happy birthday."

Now Saeko felt even worse „Ar, thank you."

The kunoichi began unwrapping the package while Ashley was rambling „I really didn't know what to get you. I even asked mum but she doesn't know you so I thought, you know…"

Saeko smiled, finding her friend's rambling adorable. She unwrapped the book „Magiks of the Aztec Shamans?"

„Is it ok? Aztecs were quite battle-oriented so I thought you might enjoy that. It's more history than actual spells but..." Ashley begun.

Saeko stopped her „Ashley! It's alright. I love it!"

„Really?" the shorter brunette said hopefully. Saeko hugged her in reply.

XXX

„So, you like it?" Helena asked her friend.

Saeko shuffled the pages of her newest book „Il principe by Machiavelli?"

The blonde nodded „Yep. You said you wish to become Hokage so what better book for you. It's the most famous book on politics and leadership."

„Very thoughtful. I'll give it a shot" the Uchiha smiled in thanks.

„My book is far better" said Ashley when she joined the duo, „So off to Charms?"

„You wish, my present was splendid" Helena said haughtily picking her bag off the floor.

„Phe" Ashley snorted while Saeko laughed at their silly antics.

The trio went on their way to the Charms classroom in comfortable silence when Helena had a thought „Pity we can't apparate in class, I don't like the walking."

„You are such a lazy ass" Saeko sighed.

„Yep, and even if apparating was possible in the castle it would be illegal. And annoying. And you know it's really hard to manage" Ashley added her two cents.

Helena shrugged „It was just hypothetical."

„Sure. And by the way you know that Charms is actually the closest classroom to the dorms, right?" Saeko smirked, already knowing shunshin worked even in Hogwarts.

The blonde sighed „It was just a thought, sheesh."

Entering the classroom they took their customary seats. Saeko nodded at Lauren who was already sitting on the 'Slytherin side'.

„Good morning everybody! Today I have a new spell for you, an exciting one I would hope. Today we make things fly" professor Flitwick smiled at his students.

When the excited mutterings died down Flitwick explained them the mechanics of the spell and promptly levitated few books from the desks.

Saeko's Uchiha bloodline came through once more when she was first to get the spell down. „Marvelous miss Uchiha, take 15 points. Just like her, swish and flick. And remember to pronounce properly" the diminutive wizard complimented.

The redhead next to Saeko sighed „I was never good at charms."

„Maybe but you are owning everybody at herbology" the kunoichi smiled, „Want some help?"

„If you know a way" Lauren smiled in reply.

By the end of class there were several feathers floating about, Lauren's included „Thank you Saeko, I really appreciate your help."

„Well, I leech from you at herbology so glad I could help" the raven-haired girl smirked.

„Not really. If you didn't pull your weight I would ditch you without hesitation" Lauren smirked back.

„Good to know" Saeko collected her things, „I need to ask Flitwick something so see ya at the greenhouse. Take care."

The redhead waved in goodbye as did Saeko's Ravenclaw friends. The ninja approached her Head of House „Excuse me sensei, may I have a moment?"

The wizard looked up at her and smiled „Of course miss Uchiha. Would you care to join me at my office?"

Saeko bowed her head and followed suit. When they arrived the wizard opened the door for her „Ladies first."

„Thank you. The very picture of a british gentleman, how refreshing" said Saeko as she took the chair in front of the desk.

„So, what is the matter?" asked the wizard.

„Oh, nothing is wrong, I just had a question about today's lesson" the ninja assured the teacher, „The charm we learned today is more floating then flying, right?"

Flitwick nodded „Indeed. Excellent work as always by the way".

„Thank you sir. So I was wandering if flight is achievable by the Wingardium Leviosa charm or if it is a different spell altogether. What I'm seeking is to basically accelerate the object. Shoot it out more than letting it float" Saeko explained her query gesturing wildly.

The professor hummed „I see. Well the effect you seek is indeed possible to achieve by the Wingardium but it requires quite a bit of work. But there is a spell specifically for this – the Sagitta spell."

Saeko's eyes sparkled at the thought of another battle-ready spell for her arsenal „Would it be too much of an inconvenience to ask you to teach me sensei?"

„Not at all. I will teach you but you must promise to be careful, using it wrongly could be dangerous" the teacher stressed his words.

„I understand. I assume no one would like me shooting around pointy objects" Saeko said with her best poker face on.

Flitwick smiled „Yes, I'm glad you understand. The incantation is Sagitta and the wand movement is a wave and a jab", the teacher proceeded to demonstrate the spell as Saeko's red eyes studied the spell carefully.

XXX

„Don't you feel like you are betraying our House?" Ashley said with mild disgust looking at Helena.

The blonde didn't even look up and continued counting the money „I know no allegiance when it comes to betting. I won, I regret nothing."

„How much did you win? No offence but I would've preferred a Raven victory, I'm beginning to like quidditch" Saeko stretched on her bed, book in hand.

Helena just smirked and pocketed the coins. Ashley humphed and mock-glared again. Redirecting her stare to the kunoichi she asked „New book? What is it this time? I saw you the other day reading through 4th year charms, isn't that a bit much?"

Saeko looked at the bright cover of her book of choice „It's a factionary book written by a lesser muggle noble. It's kinda crazy but in a good sense, very funny and enlightening. And I was only looking through charms because I was searching for a shield charm."

The blonde cocked her head to the side „And have you found it? It's a great spell to know but really difficult, right?"

„Yep. I conned a prefect into showing it to me and made some research. I'm actually spending most of my free time on in, if you're not hogging it that is" Saeko grinned.

Ashley punched her friend's shoulder „I was wandering what you do when you vanish! Nerd", she finished with a smile.

The Gray heiress smirked „In our country for three months and already charming our wizards."

Saeko gave them her best shit-eating grin „Who says it was a boy? We've got plenty female prefects. Beauty and brain, the whole package."

The lighter brunette was taken aback „What? For real?"

The ninja shrugged, smile still in place „It was Geoffrey, he's a sucker for the 'studious Ravenclaw, stranger in the country, trying to prove herself'.

Helena laughed. Ashley frowned „That really worked?"

„Yep," Saeko repeated, „I played the part of the unappreciated genius".

Both Brits snorted and rolled their eyes.

**AN:** If by any chance you caught the reference to my favourite British writer, good for you!


	9. 1- 09 Home for Xmas

***Home for Xmas***

Saeko swayed and nearly fell when she appeared via portkey into the secret Sharingan chamber in her clan's compound.

„Careful there sister, one may wonder if the mission made you unsteady on your feet" Itachi greeted his sister with a slight smile.

The girl glared at her brother and straightened her uniform „Funny. So what now, Hokage Tower?"

„Yes. Shall we?" Itachi asked.

„Hey, what about welcome home, I love you sis and so on" Saeko said in mild outrage.

Itachi just smiled and poked his sister's forehead. Dropping his smile he put his hand on Saeko's shoulder and shunshined them both in front of the Hokage's office. The kunoichi glared again at her brother and knocked.

Sarutobi's voice ushered them in and activated the privacy seals. After some small talk Saeko gave her report on her first four months at Hogwarts. She also presented her scroll on the herbology and potions combo. „Good, I will have an ANBU medic look it over. I will give it to the Hospital when there is more."

Quickly skimming the scroll Sarutobi made a pleased sound „Hm. It looks promising. It looks like this mission will be fruitions indeed. Now about the offensive triad – since it can only be used by Uchiha and Senju I shall leave those subjects to you but I would very much like to see them in action."

Saeko bowed slightly „I would presume you arranged an opponent for me".

„Indeed, and a private training ground. In this spar I would like to see you implementing what you have learned in Scotland but not limit yourself to that. I would expect that four months did not leave you with many spells meant for battle, the English are quite peaceful after all" said the elder leader.

All ninjas nodded sagely.

XXX

The Hokage and the two Uchiha stood at the entrance of an ANBU training ground, hidden deep within the corps facility. Their quiet chatter was interrupted by the ANBU commander, easily identifiable by his silver mask and another operative with a ferret mask.

With just a nod the younger Uchiha moved to the center of the open space as did Ferret. Both looked at their leader for further instructions. The Hokage cleared his throat „After some deliberation I decided to divide this spar into two portions – in the first one Ferret will be fighting chuunin level but you are authorized to increase the difficulty if necessary. Saeko-san, you will be using mainly your new arsenal. After I see its uses in battle we shall move to the second part where you are may go all out. Itachi-dono made a point that you could be considered for promotions soon so we will see about that. Understood?"

Both Ferret and Saeko spoke clearly „Hai!"

„Hajime!"

The ANBU operative drew his ninjato and immediately charged. Saeko decided to hold off activating her sharingan until the second part of her test. Instead she brushed the sealing tattoo that drew her wand. It was a practiced movement that took only a fraction of a second. Darting to the side and forward she pointed the wand at her opponent who was approaching her at high speed. The Uchiha feinted a block while letting out a jet of light that hit Ferret as he was trying to evade. The _expelliarmus_ spell took the sword and made it clang loudly at the Hokage's feet.

Not even pausing the masked shinobi attacked with his fist rather that his weapon. Saeko evaded and soon the ninja were engaged in a heated taijutsu match.

The Hokage and his two subordinates were observing the match with great interest even if it was not apparent from the outside – Sarutobi was hidden behind his hat and pipe, the Black Ops Commander behind his mask and the Uchiha lord used his stoic face. It was the aged leader who broke the silence „What do you think?"

The silver mask never wavered from the combatants „Intriguing to say the least. The Mahoujutsu is usable and some of the techniques are so surprising. It is a highly unpredictable style, Uchiha uses it well".

The Hokage chuckled as Ferret's mask was tranfigured into a wooden plank, causing the operative to discard it in haste, but not before receiving a vicious kick combination.

„That one was dangerous. It is a good thing this techniques can be only used by our village" the Commander tensed.

Itachi reacted at the subtle question „Indeed. Mahoujutsu is a bloodline limit as any other. Pity there are no more Senju to try their hand at it."

The three men fell into silence once more as the fighters upped the ante. They were impressed as Saeko blocked several water bullets with her much trained _Protego_. When the assault was over she retaliated with a jutsu of her own - the Uchiha trademark fireball, even if a bit overcharged thus of the size of a decent horse. Ferret evaded with ease, clearly puzzled by the clumsy attempt. Her wand in hand once more the girl murmured „Ventulus" and the fireball, bigger and hotter than before, came crashing down onto the shinobi once more.

Ferret rolled out of the fire's trajectory, his face sweaty because of the heat. He started making seals but the sequence was disrupted once more by the technique. Ferret quickly jumped out of the way as another attack threatened his life – a barrage of senbons, courtesy of Saeko's second wand.

Abandoning the chuunin level limit for good Ferret blurred through the seals that trapped the offending fireball in an earth dome. Saeko pressed her advantage and initiated her favorite technique „Katon: Kaen no Arashi (Fire Storm Technique)".

The ANBU used doton once more, this time to hide himself in the ground. Not wanting to be cooked alive he emerged quickly on the other side of the field when he was met by a well-timed _Diffindo_. The spell was wasted on a kawarimi. Saeko cursed under her breath, berating herself for turning off her sharingan she used to predict where his opponent would emerge.

Activating her eyes once more she quickly ducked under a mighty swipe of Ferret's ninjato which he managed to retrieve.

„Stop" the Hokage shouted. The combatants stood down immediately and faced their leader. Sarutobi surveyed them as they subtly tried to control their heavy breathing. „First part is over, I have seen enough, the mahoujutsu proved its worth. Now onto the second part. Hajime!"

The fighter sprung anew, Saeko activating her bloodline trying to gain a quick advantage, weaving a genjutsu around his opponent. Ferret quickly shook it off and the fight heated up once more.

XXX

Saeko and Itachi walked through Konoha towards their compound, casually nodding to the villagers that greeted them along their path. The younger Uchiha was smiling widely, quite content with her performance.

„So?" she sought her brother's opinion and approval.

„You did well little sister" Itachi said with a barely perceptible hint of pride.

Saeko turned to face her lord and brother „That's it? Come on, stroke my ego a bit."

„You did _very_ well little sister" the older sibling replied.

Saeko huffed, for once clearly acting her age. Itachi was pleased by that fact, having often hoped she be less serious all the time.

„You clearly proved your point about mahoujutsu and the school – if you can do that only after four months we can expect great things of you. Not that you needed that, though this can be your ace in the hole. Your performance was overall impressive and I am sure you will be considered for promotions soon" Itachi elaborated to his sister's delight.

„See, you can do it" she smiled even more broadly. Then in a flash her smile was gone „You really think so? You think I am ready to be a jounin?"

The tall Uchiha glanced at his sister „Yes, you are ready, both in skill and leadership. You could use more experience but who doesn't. Your Hogwarts year will be a high-ranked long-term mission and those look good in your file. I would expect that when you will return in the summer you will be promoted".

Saeko nodded, her cocky attitude returning. „Sooo, I could eat. We could put the scroll in the vault and unpack my things and then we could go for a bite. What do you say?" Itachi just nodded.

They proceeded in silence, Saeko enjoying the feel of her hometown after a long time. As the siblings turned a corner they saw three genin painting a fence while their sensei smoked nearby.

Saeko smirked, glad she didn't have to do such missions anymore. „Hola Shika, Ino, Chouji!" she hollered.

„Mendokse" Shikamaru sighed lowering his brush back in the can of paint. Chouji waved enthusiastically and mimicked his friend.

Ino turned scarlet „Why did you not warn us about those goddamned D-ranks! Look at my nails!"

Saeko nearly bent over with laughter, this was typical Ino, „What? No welcome back, how long are you staying and stuff like that?"

„Hey no stalling my genin, they need to finish this so we can move onto clearing that lady's attic" smirked the bearded jounin sensei as the genin groaned, „Hey Uchiha-san, Uchiha-sama".

„Asuma-san" the siblings chorused. Saeko continued „How are things Asuma-san?"

The jounin flicked the butt of his finished cigarette on the ground „Wonderful actually. I got my very own team and that means my very own entertainment." The students he mentioned all glared at him causing the bearded man to grin.

Chouji opened a bag of chips and offered some to the starving kunoichi „How about all of us get together for dinner? Team seven is out of Konoha but Team eight is here".

Saeko beamed „That would be cool, I want to know all the new gossip. By the way how are you divided in teams?"

Ino whose eyes gleamed at the word gossip answered her friend „We are team 10. Hinata, Kiba and Shino are a tracker team, designation 8. Team seven in Naruto-baka, Forehead and Sai."

„Senseis?" the brunette inquired further.

Asuma answered that question „Team 7 got Kakashi and they actually passed, believe it or not. And Team 8's got Kurenai".

„Oh, right, she said she wanted a team. Good for her! By the way, do you know if Guy's team is around?" Saeko asked.

„No shouts about youth lately. I think they are on a mission" Asuma shrugged.

The scarred kunoichi nodded „Oh, well. How about we meet at that new barbecue I saw on the main street near the hospital?"

„I know which one" Chouji smiled, ignoring Ino's „Of course you know".

„Great, see ya at seven, seven's good right?" Saeko asked.

Taking Shikamaru's 'mendokse' as a yes she bid them goodbye and nudged her brother to do the same.

When they finally reached the compound Saeko went directly to her room, more specifically the adjoining bath. „Home sweet home" she mumbled as the tub was being filled.

XXX

Itachi knocked on his sister's door and entered. Saeko was surrounded by brightly colored paper and her expression was stormy to say the least. „What are you doing little sister?"

The brunette looked up and gritted her teeth „I'm trying to wrap up few gifts for my friends back at Hogwarts. It's their custom and as such I'm stuck with this Kami-forsaken, aaargh". The sound of frustration was caused by the paper that tore up again.

„Give me that" said the Uchiha lord while stifling a small chuckle, „One of the best shinobi around and you are useless at this."

Saeko shrugged and threw the shougi board at the jounin. Itachi deftly caught it and selected a nice blue paper. „I'm glad you are involved in your school life. What have you bought them?"

„I bought some of our traditional sweets for most of my classmates since I'm not that close to them. I told you about my two friends though – Helena gets the shougi board you are wrapping and Ashley gets that book over there. She likes history and music so I thought she could like it. Maybe take up one of the instruments." Saeko caressed the instrument.

„So you want her to serenade you" Itachi smirked at his joke.

„Well, she plays a guitar so she could manage the shamisen or koto. I just really didn't know what to get her" the girl said while watching her brother taking the boxed sweets to wrap them.

Not pausing his work Itachi asked „So you like it there? Are you happy?"

Saeko looked up startled „Well, I miss Konoha but yes, I like it. I'm enjoying the science, the different culture and the calm. I get restless but training and sparring with you makes it better. I was thinking of joining a sports team. It gets brutal sometimes and it's a competition…"

„Sounds like fun. Well here you go, all done" Itachi smiled and threw the last, beautifully wrapped package into Saeko's lap. Standing up he said „I came to tell you I had been drafted for a mission. Details are classified. I'm leaving in an hour."

The brunette frowned „ Really? You must be the most active Clan Head. Ah, well, pity. When the new semester starts I will still be seeing you in the summoner's realm right?"

„Yes. There is another thing – there is both a council meeting and the clan one, I need you to in my stead" the shinobi asked.

Saeko looked aghast „What?! Please tell me you didn't take the mission to avoid the meetings!"

Itachi shook his head „I admit it is a bonus but no. It's really important, Sarutobi-sama even drafted Kakashi-senpai".

The girl whistled „It's big then. Good luck. And yes I shall go instead of you. With me gone most of the time I need to show my face around some more".

Itachi nodded and waved to his sibling.

XXX

Saeko was browsing the Uchiha jutsu library, seeking scrolls she could take with herself to Hogwarts. She paused at the kenjutsu section, thinking she could find something for the tiger hook swords, making them more than a decoration. „Excuse me Saeko-sama" a tall Uchiha clansman approached her.

„Yes?" the brunette arched her eyebrow.

The man launched into a long monologue which basically consisted of him wanting to assert her influence as acting clan head to clean up some of his son's mishaps in the academy.

"_Damn you Itachi"_ thought the girl, "_It's the third one today. If nii-san told you no, why should I?"_ Naturally that was not what she ultimately said out loud but it was the gist of it. As another man approached her she seriously began to reconsider her dream to be the next Hokage. She sighed and put on her best stoic Uchiha mask, the one both her father and brother used to deal with politics and the like.

XXX

„So are you ready Saeko-kun?" Sarutobi asked his young subordinate.

The brunette nodded „I am, though I hate the cold that is now in Scotland. By the way when is the Chuunin Exam? Nii-sama told me it will be hosted here. Any chance I can be here at the time?"

Puffing from his pipe the Fire Shadow said „The plan is June, I think you will be back in time to see the tournament."

Saeko grinned „Perfect! Please tell bye to nii-sama for me".

As soon as the Hokage nodded with a smile Saeko grabbed the portkey and disappeared from the office.


	10. 1- 10 Back in Winter Wonderland

***Back in Winter Wonderland***

Dumbledore's chuckle interrupted a stream of muttered curses „Good evening miss Uchiha. Still not enjoying portkey travel?"

Saeko briefly glared at the wizard. Clearing her throat she replied „Indeed, this method of travel is… uncomfortable, to say the least. But I think I'm getting the hang of it."

„Practice makes perfect I believe is the popular saying. Did you have a nice holiday?" the man asked warmly.

„Oh yes. I missed my brother. Did you Headmaster?" Saeko replied politely.

The professor smiled again „Yes, quite. Although my gifts were a bit disappointing. All I ever get are books."

The scarred brunette arched her eyebrow „Hoo? And for what did you write Santa?"

The headmaster laughed „Socks. I wanted a pair of wool, fluffy socks."

Saeko laughed too „Well, I wish you the best of luck for next year. Have a nice evening Headmaster."

„Same to you miss Uchiha" the elder smiled and picked up his cup of tea.

The kunoichi bowed and exited the office. As the guardian gargoyle closed the passage behind him Saeko began her solitary journey to Ravenclaw Tower. Halfway up she begun shivering. „Man, it's worse than Tetsu no Kuni!" she exclaimed out loud.

Few steps later she paused and she addressed an empty suit of armour „Well not really, but it comes close."

As the suit of armor provided no reply Saeko just sighed, rubbed her arms and continued on her way.

When Saeko entered the Common Room she sighed contentedly at the warmth it provided. Looking around she spotted the first years lounging around one of the fireplaces. The ninja approached them and loudly greeted „Konbanwa folks!"

Most of her classmates raised their heads and greeted back. Ashley who was sitting on a cushion near the fire talking with Peter shot up and hugged her.

„Glad to see you too Ash" the Uchiha laughed.

Ashley sat back down and patted the spot near her. Saeko frowned at first but then she winked at her friend and walked towards the plush chair that held Helena who was reading as always. With a smirk Saeko plopped down in her fellow Ravenclaw's lap.

Helena shrieked in surprise as the students laughed. „Missed me darling?" Saeko grinned.

The blonde tried to calm her breathing „Of course. Now get off!"

Saeko mock pouted and obliged. High-fiving with Ashley and Caitlin she sat down next to the fire.

XXX

As the Ravens started their first lesson of the new semester most classmates were munching on the sweets Saeko bought them as presents, having said she could not send or be sent any gifts while at home. Binns didn't mind in the slightest as he droned on about goblin rebellions.

The Gryffindors were abuzz with quiet chatter, catching up with their friends they hadn't seen this past two weeks. Their Ravenclaw counterparts were mostly silent but they too were paying minimal attention. The general consensus in the House of the Witted was to read ahead in their spare time or during the lesson as Binns was deemed useless the first month in.

Saeko was reading the book she received from Ashley as her present. It was a book on quidditch, mainly its positions. The brunette had already entertained the idea of trying out for a place in the team next year.

„Do you really want to join in that foolishness?" Helena whispered at the chuunin.

„Yeah, actually. I am quite competitive after all and it looks like fun. And you could make money on our victory. It would be a surprise so the odds will be great" Saeko said back.

The blonde arched her eyebrow „Really now? You think you alone can make up for the rest of the team?"

„Hey they are not bad. The chasers are quite good but the beaters suck so they can't really maneuver. Sykes is a decent seeker, not a great captain but he'll be gone next year anyway. My money is on McPherson or Todd as the new captain" the Uchiha mused.

„McPherson is the keeper right, the broody one? And Todd?" Helena asked.

Saeko chuckled „Yeah, that's him. Todd is the female chaser. I was thinking about the beater position. I am strong, stronger than I appear and my aim is impeccable. And I can be vicious." She smirked at the last part.

Helena just nodded. Before she could say anything Ashley tapped her on her shoulder, grinning „My my Gray, are you talking about quidditch? Have you finally acknowledged it's awesome?"

The blonde scoffed „Hardly. Just talking about our aspirant beater for next season".

Ashley looked at Saeko who smiled and waved the book at her.

XXX

Professor Flitwick clapped loudly to gain the classes attention. As the student settled down he said loudly „Good afternoon. Since you have only just returned from your holidays we will be going over what you learned last semester. Let's start with _Lumos_."

Most of the room lit up as the vast majority of the students with the exception of two stragglers managed the spell. „Excellent!" Flitwick squealed out.

The class continued in this fashion for the whole hour and half. When the bell rang Saeko excused herself to her friends and approached her Slytherin friend „Hey Lauren, got a sec?"

The redhead turned from her companions in slight surprise „Sure. I'll see you later Alexia, Isolde."

Saeko smiled and the duo walked out of the room „I wanted to give you this. Merry Christmas."

Lauren took the small package and arched her eyebrow „Thank you. I actually had a small present for you too but my owl wouldn't accept it."

The brunette smiled sheepishly „Oh yeah. My home is secretive and is allowed no visitors. Not even owls. That's why I'm giving it to you now". Winking in good humor „I could not forget about my herbology partner after all."

„Intriguing" Lauren trailed out. Saeko could practically hear the gears turning and storing the information for further use.

„Indeed. Well, enjoy your present. I hope you had a nice holiday, see ya!" Saeko smirked and jogged away.

When she was halfway down the corridor she heard a shout „Oi Uchiha!". The scarred brunette turned and cocked her head to the side. „Thanks. I'll give you my present too, I don't like owing people!"

Saeko nodded in understanding and turned the corner.

XXX

„Blasted cold!" Helena cursed as the trio walked around the lake.

Ashley just smiled and took a deep breath „True, but it's wonderful here. And the air. And the SNOW! I love winter!"

„I'm not a fan myself, back in Konoha we don't have snow. But these are helping" Saeko smiled and waved her gloved hands before her. The gloves and the scarf she was wearing were in fact gifted by the blonde.

The pureblood just burrowed her face further in her own scarf „Glad to see my Yule present is useful. How about we head back to the common room. I'll make us a nice tea."

Before Helena could plead any further her friends got distracted by loud shouts that erupted not far from them. Deciding to take a look they headed towards the noise.

It was a big snow fight among the younger years of the Gryffindor House with some Hufflepuff in the mix. The vast majority of them were drenched but laughing happily. Ashley's eyes practically lit up and she hurried to make a snow projectile of her own. Armed with two she ran into the mayhem.

„Is she expecting we will go after her?" Helena genuinely asked. The tone held a distinctive _is she mad?_ inflection.

„I think so. Hm. I think I'll pass" the brunette replied.

Her friend nodded resolutely. As they were watching the fight in silence they had to duck under some of the stray snowballs.

„I bet you a sickle that that band of third year Gryffs is planning to team up and dominate the battle" said Helena in her poker voice.

Saeko studied the marks „No deal. They actually intend the plan to start… Oh, yes deal. I'll take your sickle. I bet the Hufflepuff will be victorious."

The blonde arched her eyebrow and studied the Puffs in turn. Looking back at her friend she nodded in acceptance of the challenge.

The fight was culminating. Some of the students gave up and were sitting in the snow, trying to draw deep breaths while still laughing. Suddenly the yellow scarfed boys let out a loud roar and it was a whole new fight.

„Pay up" Saeko smirked at her friend.

Helena looked at her in disbelief „How did you know?"

„You speculated first as you placed your money on the Gryffs. I just did the same. Look! Ashley is getting annihilated!"

The blonde looked at the snowy meadow and let out a laugh. Then another, „well, at least she went down valiantly. A good representative of our House".

„Nope. A good representative would've won" Saeko winked.

„Well, you did say you were competitive" said Helena.

„Competitive, yes. Also not forgetful – you still owe me a sickle" the chuunin smirked at the good try.

Helena grumbled but headed out the silver coin. Pocketing it the duo made way to their friend who was laying in the snow trying to get her breathing under control now the fight has ended.

XXX

„Hey Geoffrey!" Saeko called when she spotted the sixth year prefect. The boy turned around. „Hi. Ashley has a cold, she is quite ill. What do I do? Do I take her to the infirmary or is there a potion she could take or what?"

The prefect grew a bit concerned „The best would be to take her to Madame Pomfrey so we do not misdiagnose. Is she well enough to walk?"

Saeko pondered that for a second „I guess. I'll help her up but I still don't know where the infirmary is."

„Oh. Ok then, I'll take her there, no worries. I don't have a class the first period" said Geoffrey.

„Me too. I was about to go to breakfast but that can wait. I'll take her. But if you could go with me so I don't get lost that would be kind of you" Saeko smiled at her fellow Ravenclaw. Geoffrey nodded with a kind smile.

As Saeko went up the stairs she encountered Helena and explained the matter at hand. The blonde just rolled her eyes „After her adoration of winter and snow I am not surprised. I'll go with you. I know where the infirmary is."

„Oh. I didn't so I asked Geoffrey. He offered to take us there. Let him be all knightly and manly and help us out". Helena just shrugged and went to fetch the smaller brunette from her room with Saeko.

After loud protests Ashley agreed to go to the infirmary. Seeing the common room almost empty she put on quite a primadonna act. Geoffrey was busy taking care of the small brunette to notice Helena and Saeko trying so very hard not to laugh.

When the group finally reached the door of the infirmary the girls thanked the prefect and entrusted their friend into Madame Pomfrey's care.

„That's a nasty cold miss Weir. Come on, sit down" said the school nurse.

As soon as Ashley was getting the care she needed the two girls that brought her there erupted in loud giggles. Not Saeko of course, Uchiha do not _giggle_ after all. Madame Pomfrey glared at them as she hurried to take a potion from a cabinet.

„Take it easy for an hour or so and you will be fine miss Weir," said the woman, „we have plenty of beds so it would be best if you stayed here."

Ashley begun to protest but Helena shut her up „That's what you get when you are frolicking in snow. Stay put, we have a free period anyway."

The blonde situated herself on the chair beside the bed and took out the herbology book with mild disgust. Saeko put her gloved hands into her pockets and said „I'm gonna run in the Great Hall and get some breakfast. What do you guys want?"

„There is no need Miss Uchiha. I will call some elves to deliver some for you. I need breakfast for Mr Thompson anyway" said Madame Pomfrey who was fluffing the pillows on the bed nearby.

The three girls looked behind the nurse to see a heavily bandaged boy. Not actually interested in the boy's affaires the scarred brunette asked „Elves?"

„Yes, House Elves, they work in the kitchen" the woman explained.

„Do they now? Very interesting" said Saeko slowly as her master plan for getting better breakfast or food in general began forming in her head.

XXX

The potions classroom was cold, even colder than the rest of the castle despite the flames under the cauldrons. All the students were as close to the fire as possible without being ablaze themselves. Both the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs worked in silence, cutting and powdering ingredients.

Halfway into the lesson three Hufflepuff girls were holding up tears, Snape being more vicious than usual. Maybe the cold was affecting him too. Even the studious Ravens were rapidly losing points.

Finally the bell rang and the students let out a sigh of relief. Saeko poured her concoction into a phial and labeled it. Putting her work into the appropriate slot she couldn't help but imagine Snape being the target of her favorite techniques. „_Raiton would look lovely. Or genjutsu. Yes that would be perfect. It would be sooo fun genjutsuing the shit out of him and humiliate him in front of everyone_" the ninja thought.

As she exited Helena asked the taller brunette „What are you smiling at? I can't think of anything humorous about potions today. Quite the opposite actually."

Saeko gave her a grin that could be only categorized as creepy „Just fantasizing about all the horrible ends that could come to a person, especially if said person looked like a greasy bat."

„Oh. Yes, that is quite a fulfilling mental exercise" the blonde grinned.

Ashley threw he arms around both girls and asked „What are you talking about?"

„All the wonderful ways Snape could die" Saeko replied. Eyeing the corridor that led to the Potions classroom she sighed „Pity I can't touch him, Dumbledore would suspect me immediately, even if it were an accident."

The British girls looked at her in disbelief. The Uchiha just shrugged „What?"

„Nothing!" came from both her friends.

The trio walked towards the Great Hall to get dinner. They were nearly there when Helena asked „Out of curiosity, how would you do it?"

„Shocked by electricity would send a message. It could even keep him alive. But without getting caught? No way" the Leaf ninja asked after a second of deliberation. The Brits were silent, clearly waiting for more. Saeko sighed „Well it could be possible to stage it that way that a cauldron exploded into his face. Poison is always an option but it would have to be a fast acting one. Just a drop onto a needle and throw it near his heart or artery. Or he could just disappear."

Ashley shivered dramatically „Creepy. I like the electric shocks though".

„Just disappear huh? Now I know what to wish for my next birthday" Helena smiled with a bit of unease.

„What's for dinner I wonder?" Saeko smiled at the duo to change the subject and entered the Great Hall.


	11. 1- 11 Special Days

***Special days***

Ashley, Saeko and the reluctant Helena sat in the stands among other Ravenclaw quidditch fans. The House of the Wise was actually honoring its name as only a handful of blue-clad students decided to endure the february cold.

„I don't understand why we_ had_ to come. It's not even our match! Who cares who wins!" exclaimed Helena who was shivering despite having on at least three layers of clothing.

The brunette duo shrugged. Finally Saeko took out her wand and did a complicated maneuver toward the blonde who sighed in relief „Marvelous! Some sort of a heating charm, yes?"

The chuunin smirked and repeated the movement for herself and Ashley „I asked a seventh year. He told me it's too difficult and so on and on. But he told me the name so I went to Flitwick. Nice twenty House points it was."

By now the Uchiha was considered the best in their year, especially where the wand subjects were concerned but it was always a surprise when she managed a higher-level spell. Ashley let out a „Wow! When we are supposed to learn it?"

„Fourth year" Saeko replied little bit smugly. She always enjoyed the attention being the Uchiha prodigy got her and this was no different.

Helena shot the ninja a grateful smile and begun taking off the unnecessary layers „You must teach it to me, you know how I abhor winter and cold weather in general."

The 'strip show' got the attention of other Ravenclaws. Some of the older ones smacked themselves for their stupidity and performed the charm as well. Those who were already warm nodded at the Uchiha for a job well done. The younger years begun begging the others and soon the whole Raven section was down to mere sweaters.

As the game kicked off the trio watched with mild interest as scarlet and yellow players battled for victory.

XXX

Saeko was immersed in her book when her British friends entered the Ravenclaw common room.

„Hey, ninja. I thought you were jogging, training or whatever" Ashley batted away the chuunin's feet from the second part of the love seat and sat down.

„I was but since it was so foggy outside I did just the basics. Besides Geoffrey borrowed me this book but he needs it back so I'm reading it fast" the ninja explained.

Helena who was laden with books excused herself and went into her room. Ashley took Saeko's book from her friend's unprotesting hands and skimmed the page „Veritaserum?"

„Yep. _Very_ interesting. Naturally the school textbooks do not give the brewing instructions and neither does this one but it gives more insight" Saeko said.

„Hm, if you finish it fast I might take a look at it. But it is really creepy that a few drops of liquid can make you spill your innermost secrets" Ashley frowned. Saeko just hummed. Suddenly getting excited the smaller brunette said „Did you know that the Philistines had a similar potion, the recipe lost forever, that they abused greatly. Unfortunately an ingredient made the potion quite toxic when used repeatedly. Nearly one quarter of the population died because of it."

Saeko smiled at the way Ashley's face lit up when sharing a historical fun fact „Actually yes, I just read it here," Ashley pouted, „The book also speculates about possible repetition with today's veritaserum. Fortunately the potion is strictly regulated."

„True. It's really dangerous" Ashley remained thoughtful.

The Uchiha nodded somberly, already plotting on how to gain the recepy for Konoha. She considered sneaking into the restricted section but thought better of it, guessing Dumbledore would have powerful barriers on the place or other measures, „Hey, Ash? The older years can gain access to the restricted section right?"

Ashley eyed her suspiciously „Yeah but you need permission from a teacher and you have to specify what book you want and why. The professors watch it very closely I am told. And they only grant it to the upper years – those who seek the mastery title after school."

Having got the info she wanted Saeko sought to change the subject „Have you given any thoughts about what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Ashley got thoughtful „You know we are just in our first year right? I don't know. I guess what my parents do is great. I really like history and travelling. Hm, I also heard that the Gringott's cursebreakers get to work in awesome locations, seeking treasure. Or I could start a band," winking she continued „Or maybe they will have fired Binns by the time I am qualified to teach."

„Firing that dreadful ghost would be the sensible thing to do" said Helena who just joined her friends.

„What about you Helena?" the half-blooded brunette asked. Seeing the confusion in the blonde's face she elaborated „After school. Your dream career?"

The blonde sat on a nearby chair „Well, not much to tell. I'll be working alongside my father in the tea business and eventually succeed him in the company. He always took me alongside him on his trips and I found I like it, especially the haggling. And the parties I always hear about."

„Great but no other dreams?" Ashley inquired.

Helena shrugged „Not really. At least not yet."

„Plenty time for that" Saeko said dismissively.

„You'll go back home?" the smaller brunette asked.

„Indeed. But if you start that band I'll totally commute for concerts. And I will be expecting VIP tickets" Saeko smiled.

XXX

The trio was eating quietly in the Great Hall when Michelle joined them with a big smile „Did you know that Craig Hansley is dating the Head Girl, Cobb? Cool huh?"

„I don't really care" Saeko shrugged.

„Don't know them" Helena chimed in without taking her eyes from her breakfast.

Ashley, who was the most social out of them joined in on the gossip while the other two just rolled their eyes.

When Michelle joined another group, presumably to spread the news, Ashley reproached her friends „It's Valentine's day, get in the mood!"

„Oh right. It's the fourteenth" the blonde said with disinterest.

Saeko shrugged again „Meh, as long as everyone will refrain from shoving pink confetti down my throat I'm good. Maybe I'll be excited this day when I'm dating somebody. But I don't really care who's with whom."

Ashley sighed „You two are so depressing. And for your information Hansley is the Gryffindor chaser. The one that has half of the raven girls pining over him". Seeing the blank faces of her friends she continued „The hot one? Windswept dark brown hair, Seventh year?"

The ninja sounded bored „ Oh that guy. Well, good for him."

„Ok, I get it" the smaller brunette shook her head, „What do you want to talk about?"

The blonde just continued eating like the distinguished lady she is while Saeko sipped water from her cup. Ashley rolled her eyes and looked down the table. Spotting Peter and his friends talking loudly she took her plate and joined them.

XXX

„What's with all the candles? And what's the smell?" said Ashley once she entered their room and shut the door.

Saeko looked like she was meditating, sitting in front of the Uchiha banner, surrounded by tiny flames „It's incense."

Ashley frowned „You missed first period herbology for sitting in an empty room, trying not to breathe?"

The ninja didn't even bothered to open her eyes „Yes."

„What about transfiguration?" the shorter brunette asked.

„Not going. I will see you tomorrow" was the curt answer.

Ashley looked at her friend in disbelief but sensing there was a reason for her behavior „So no lunch? Dinner, astronomy? What am I to tell when the professors ask?"

Saeko opened her eyes at last, somehow comforted that she was missed. Turning so she could face the Brit she said softly „Tell them that I am mourning. It's the anniversary of my parent's deaths."

„Dear Lord! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I, I… sorry" Ashley stammered.

The scarred chuunin looked back at the banner and closed her eyes once more „That's quite alright. I didn't really mean it to be known. I just felt that this day should be remembered."

The small girl thought about saying something but ultimately she decided against „Well, I need to go or I'm going to be late. I will see you tomorrow then."

When her roommate left a raven landed on Saeko's shoulder „The day your parents died? That's an understatement."

„Well, I couldn't very well tell the truth" the nin replied.

„Itachi-dono sent word that he will meet you at the Nest just before dusk" said the raven. Ruffling his feather the bird continued „You know she was kinda right about the smoke and smell."

„It's traditional. To honor my ancestors. Even those I killed myself" Saeko breathed out.

The summon made a complicated movement that could be considered a shrug „Suit yourself."

Hours past and the young Uchiha sat unmoving until the sky began to darken. Channeling chakra into her ears to enhance her hearing she listened for any presences near her door. Sensing no one she stood up, stretching gently. With one last glance at the door she called „Tårer! Would you?"

The now named bird landed on Saeko's shoulder once more and with a poof the duo was reverse-summoned into the land of ravens. From there the journey was short. Finally Saeko saw the familiar silhouette of her brother.

„Niisan!" she exclaimed and flung herself into her brother's arms.

Itachi hugged her back, murmuring softly into her hair „Little sister."

After a while the girl pulled back „So, five years ago today."

„Indeed" the ninja smiled sadly, „I still wish it needn't be this way. Fugaku was a fool."

Saeko nodded „Indeed he was. We lost half the clan, credibility and so much more. Family…". Choking down a sob she continued „We did what we had to do. For Konoha, for the clan, for us..."

Itachi looked somberly into the distance „So we have been told. It is what we tell ourselves. But those are all empty words. But yes, it needed to be done and the best solution was to do it by ourselves."

„We are fortunate the fallout was not... as bad as it could've been" Saeko said softly.

Itachi shot her a look with mild contempt „You make it sound so political and cold. We murdered our clan. A massacre."

„That's how I cope brother. I was young but that night is etched into my memory, I dream of it so often. We cannot delete what we did but I try to… I don't really know how to explain it but my being Hokage… It's what the Uchiha rebels were after, right? We will carry our burden to the day we die – we even have the proof of our deed" Saeko let her cold mask fall.

„The mangekyou sharingan. The cursed eyes of the cursed clan. The bloodline born by hate" Itachi nodded.

„The eyes Fugaku killed our mother for. They are powerful, so powerful but it's an everyday reminder" the kunoichi sighed again.

The siblings sat a long time near each other, both remembering. Finally Saeko broke the silence „Enough gloom. I so am not the broody type. You brought something to drink right?"

„We can afford self-pity one day of the year. And yes I did. But you will drink only little, you are still far from the appropriate age" Itachi proved himself being the reliable older brother.

Saeko glared at her lord brother „The day I put on my hitai-ate I became an adult. Bring on all the drugs, sex and rockandroll! Just kidding. A bit of booze won't hurt me though, I have been on a post-mission party where Anko was involved, you know."

The ninja sighed and pulled a small bottle of sake out of nowhere. He poured the clear liquid into two cups and raised his „To those who died."

„To those who died" Saeko echoed his words.

XXX


	12. 1- 12 Getting Warmer

***Getting Warmer***

Ashley entered her room and threw her bag on the foor when she noticed her two friends sitting on Saeko's bed, waiting on her. The short brunette arched her eyebrow and sat on her bed „Oookey, what's this about?"

Saeko smirked, evidently amused by the situation while Helena said in a dead serious voice „This is an intervention."

At this the ninja burst into laughter - Ashleys's face was just too precious. „What?"

The blonde glared at her ninja friend but soon turned at Ashley „I should've known Saeko was up to something when she phrased it like that. Anyways, tomorrow is the first of April."

The short brunette lit up „Yeah! It's April Fools, one of my favourite days!"

The Uchiha prodigy whiped her eyes „Thet's precisely the point. We want you to leave us in peace tomorrow."

Ashley let out a short laugh „Who do you take me for?"

„Please my dear, you and Peter are definitely plotting something" Saeko smiled, „my fiend slash rival is known as the biggest pranker of Konoha. I got my fair share and that look you had today at dinner with young mister Hill is unmistekable. The entirety of the village dread that look and pity the target."

Both british girls looked at each other, it was so rare to get some details of their firend's life outside school. „Really, what kind of stuff does he do? Assuming he is a he" Helena tried to coax more information out of the brunette.

The chuunin leaned against her pillow „Yep, he is a short blond terror called Uzumaki Naruto. He really is a master of pranks. One of my favourites was when he dyed all the Hyuuga clan's underware pink and hung it outside. That was epic! Nobody actually know how he did it since the Hyuuga compound is one of the best guarded areas in the village."

The girls chuckled. Ashley then asked „Sounds cool. How did he prank you?"

„Sooo not telling. But he got me alright but just once. He was tad bit pissed I won a spar against him, I might have humiliated him a little. He declared me his rival ever since, especially when he found out I'm going for Hokage" Saeko reminisced.

„He's the one you told us about? The one that has a shot for the top spot?" Ashley asked.

„That's him. But I am already a rank ahead of him and it's going to stay that way" Saeko said with determination, internally hoping for that jounin promotion soon.

Sensing that the sharing was over Helena stood up „Well, I'm going to my room, mum sent me a fantastic book. Good night."

„Goodnight" said the roommates in unison. The blonde waved at them and opened the door when she was stopped by Ashley's voice „And don't worry, mine and Peter's work is always tasteful."

Helena glared at her friend for a second and finally rolledher eyes and closed the door.

XXX

**Astronomy Tower**

The ninja was toying with her telescope absentmindedly, ocasionally looking up at the clear night sky. Sighing she turned to Helena „I don't really get it."

„What are you not getting" the blonde asked while still completing her assignement.

„This subject, astronomy. What's it good for? It's used in rituals which I read are considered dark by the ministry ergo forbidden" Saeko elaborated.

Helena angled her telescope „And Arithmancy."

„Yeah, a subject that is optional at Hogwarts" Saeko said disgruntedly.

„It's not bad. The nights are getting warmer, nice clean air, we get to sleep in tomorrow" the blonde shrugged and bent down to her parchment to scribble something down.

The raven haired chuunin wanted to say more but couldn't since professor Sinistra stalked behind their row. Saeko had to concede that the professor would've made a fine ninja, blending perfectly into the night.

When the black teacher moved on Saeko continued „We could be sleeping or doing something actually productive."

„Stop whining. I like Astronomy just fine. And besides, on our last quiz you knew all the asnwers so it ca't be hat bad" Helena sighed.

„Of course I got the perfect score, I am Uchiha afterall" the girl snorted, „that doesn't mean I enjoyed studying for it. Or that I like staring upwards for an hour and half."

The blonde shrugged and continued her work without a word. Saeko sighed and imitated her. When the class was almost over both Ravenclaws were finished. The ninja decided to bother her friend one more time „Hey, how old do you think Sinistra is? She must be the youngest of the staff right?"

The pure-blood hummed „I think I won't hazard a guess, wizarding age is really hard to tell. Nor do I care for that matter."

„You're no fun" Saeko sighed, looking for her second friend. She spotted Ashley doodling on the margin of her parchment few tables away. Since Caitlin was still working on her chart she let her mind wonder.

When the class was finally over tha Ravens begun their journey to their tower through the silent castle. Most of the students decided to go straight to bed but some circled the fireplaces, trying to chase out the lingering chill.

Saeko made her best puppy-eyes impression to get Helena to make them a cup of her famous tea. As the blonde obliged Saeko and Ashley discussed the boredom that was and is astronomy.

XXX

Saeko locked her dorm room securely. In theory neither Ashley nor Helena should bother her since they were busy elswhere. But one should be always careful.

The kunoichi unsealed the scroll on advanced raiton manipulation, noticing she was almost done with all the exercices. The brunette, as most ninja do, found thoose pseudo-meditational exercices boring but they needed to be done if she wished to excel.

Her fire manipulation was hands down master level – it was trained ruthlessly by her father since she activated her sharingan at a young age, thus becoming a _true_ Uchiha. Soon afterwards she was able to do the Gōkakyū, her clan's right of passage.

Fūton was her secondary element. As soon as she found out in the clan library that the great Uchiha Madara was the same she trained it relentlessly. Being it a rare element in the village she was certain she was the best in it, maybe tied with Sarutobi Asuma, despite using wind primarily to enhance her fire techniques. Saeko did use wind techniques when precision was required but fire was so pretty…

„Fuck it" the chuunin murmured and contentrating her raiton converted chakra into her right hand. A loud chirping noise erupted as the exercise mimicked Kakashi's fabled Chidori.

Lightening and water were her weakest elements but being Uchiha and a certified genius she managed to maintain the technique for quite a while. She grinned and went to looke what was the last exercise in the scroll. She groaned since it could not be preformed indoors nor in the summoner's realm. Seako looked out of the window and thought that she would have to wait till Konoha. Attracting lightening during a storm was too visible to do on Scottish soil.

The scarred chuunin decided to repeat the last exercise until her roommate came back, deciding to skip dinner. When the loud noise of the technique began anew she praised herself for the foresight of installiong silencing seals aroun the room.

It was late when she heard steps outside, singnalising most of the ravens were in the tower. She sighed and packed up her things.

Just in time as Ashley came knocking „Hey. You weren't hungry or you didn't even notice it was time for supper?"

„Not hungry. But I was reading and couldn't bother to come down" Saeko smiled.

Ashley rolled her eyes „Naturally. Well, I was planning to do the herbology homework. Did you do it already?"

„I did it in History" the older brunette replied.

The half-blood hummed „Did you do it from the textbook only or other books in the library?"

„Library. I let Caitlin borrow it, she said she will be doing the work with Paddy and Daniel right about now" Saeko directed her friend.

„Cool. I'm going to join them then. You have plans?" Ashley asked.

Saeko shrugged „Not any more. I think I'll go for a jog, I have to maintain this awesome body afterall."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes and went to find her Ravenclaw classmates.

XXX

**Library**

The ninja was sitting in the library by herself, reading. She chose a table that concealed her the most from the watchful eye of the librarian.

„My, my miss Uchiha, what would Madam Pince say?" a teasing voice said behind the kunoichi.

„Holy fuck!" Saeko exclaimed and hastily sat properly – ergo without her legs perched on the table, silently cursing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings other than Pince.

Lauren smirked „And what colourful language!"

„Well, I try" the brunette smiled and motioned to her herbology partner to sit.

The redhead obliged and peered at the title of the book Saeko was reading „House elves?"

„Very intresting reading. We don't have them back home so I was doing a little research" the chuunin explained.

Lauren frowned a bit „Well, most of the wealthy families have them. Very useful creatures. It's puzzling they actually like to serve."

„You have one?" Saeko asked, quite curious.

The redhead brushed a strand of hair from her face „Well, yes of course. Several actually. Took care of me while I was a kid."

„That doesn't sound right" the scarred brunette frowned, „You pureblood? I know it's not really polite to ask but Slytherins tend to flaunt it…"

„Yes, I am. The noble House of Lewis, or what's left of it" Lauren waved her hand dismissivly. The ninja did not relent and continued to stare at her companion. The Snake sighed „Parents died when I was small, raised by aunt and uncle."

„That sucks. I'm the same if it helps. Raised by my brother though and I know I'm far better off that way. Hey, can you tell me about your House Elves? I'm sure it would be more insightful that a book" Saeko redirected, the conversation getting uncomfortable since they wern't _friends_ per se.

Lauren smiled, appredciating the gesture and obliged. The chuunin listened avidly, a plan for getting better food already being formulated.

„Ok, I have nothing more" said the Brit when she finished her mini-lecture. Saeko nodded and smiled gratefully. Luren nodded in aknowledgement. „Hey, Uchiha why do you keep wearing gloves? She asked when the thought came to her suddenly.

The kunoichi let out a short laugh „Yeah, people keep asking me that here. Well at home it's far from unusual. I'm a swordsman, gloves give me a better grip and protection from callouses". The _'so I don't damage my hands during fire and lightening jutsus_' went unsaid. Thinking for a sec „And I'm just used to them. And I love them and they are cool, thank you very much."

„Well if you think so" Lauren said teasingly, „So swordsman, huh. Like for real? Why swords when you have magic?"

Saeko leaned back in her chair „And I am awesome in both disciplines. Most of my family wields a sword."

The Slytherin eyed her sceptically, really not understanding a, in her mind, superflous skill. But tradition was tradition, she could understand that „Suit yourself. But I did read that Japan is quite famous for their blades."

„Yup" the ninja smiled, it was close enough afterall.

XXX

Saeko rubbed her eyes tiredly. She sat on the floor of her and Ashley's room with a multitude of books opened around her with random pieces of parchment covered in notes strewn all over her bed.

The chuunin was frowning in concentration when her roommate entered, Helena tagging along with a book under her arm „Beginning to study for the exams? I was thinking to start on the weekend."

„I don't think it will be hard for us but I wish to excel so this weekend sounds good" the blonde mused.

Saeko nodded „Not really. But weekend sounds good, we could make an overview together", she was prompt with closing her reading materials, not really wanting to be confronted about them. She was studying various fire charms and curses and looking to create new jutsu with the knowledge.

The british girls eyed her suspiciously but learned early that such questions were rarely replied to. Ashley sat down on her bed „What do you think will be tested?"

Helena took the chair „Well, the wand subjects are usually both written and practical. I have no doubt that the history test will be on Goblin rebellions. No idea about the others."

„We could ask Geoffrey or some other older-year, just to have an idea" Saeko proposed.

„Hm. I would bet that Flitwick will ask the animation charm we learned in march. I just have that feeling" Ashley said in a pseudo-mysterious voice.

The chuunin tapped her book absent-mindedly „Well, it was one of the harder things we did so it's plausible."

Helena rolled her eyes „Whatever. We need to review all the work. How about we camp here in your room and start with transfiguration?"

„Really, here? Wouldn't it be better to do it in a bigger group, with Peter and the others?" Ashley frowned.

The blonde shrugged „It would be faster with just us, but I don't really cere as long as I'm not hindered."

„We could do a Ravenclaw study session, it would boost our reputation as the most intelligent and studious House. We do need to take over the ten top students spots" the kunoichi let her competitive side show.

„I'll ask them" Ashley voluteered being the most social and friendly among them.

XXX

About half of the Ravenclaw first-years were sat by the lake, chilling after their first two exams – them being charms and astronomy.

„So no one has anything to say? I told ya weeks ago we would have to do the animation charm!" Ashley said with a huge smug grin.

Everybody stayed silent, not wanting to boost the brunette's ego. Finally Peter broke „Yes, you were right. Any predictions for transfiguration or better yet potions?"

„No, nirvana has not come. I'm certain about the Goblin rebellions for history though" Ashley smiled at her joke.

„No shit Sherlock" Caitlin rolled her eyes.

„Yeah, I think tomorrow's test will be no surprise" Graham laughed, „Well the morning anyway. No idea about herbology though."

The group sat there speculating as well as soaking up the sunshine, it was a very nice day afterall. The idyl was broked by Patrick „So herbology?" he asked and held up his book.

„Herbology" the group chorused a bit morosely and opened their books and notebooks.

The Ravens continued with their study with relative calm, a huge difference from some other students, mainly the Gryffs and also the other half of their house classmates – Michelle and her friends had been freaking out for a month before the exams even started. It got to the point that Helena yelled at her roommate and once she actually slept in Saeko and Ashley's room.

It was getting quite late when Peter shut his book and stopped the dabate on Devil's Snare „I think we are prepared! I'm tired and hungry, let's stop."

Saeko closed her notes „I agree, I'm quite fed up as well. I think we got it."

With a chorus of „'key" the group packed up their things. Rolling one of his parchment Daniel spoke up „Pity we don't get points for the exams too."

„Too true!" Caitlin agreed, „I still can't stomach that the Snakes will take the cup. I'm all for quidditch but this sucks!"

„Maybe next year" Ashley spoke up, „Everyone knows we would've won if we didn't end up in last place in quidditch. I hope the new captain will make things better."

Still muttering about their misfortune the Ravens made their way back into the Castle for supper. They all agreed not to study at the last minute and actually sleep as their Head of House raccomanded – every year there was at least one nervous breakdown, 5th years with their OWLs were the most frequent victims.

„Yum, shepard's pie, my favourite!" Graham exclaimed when they sat down at their table.

„Yeah, it figures they would give the heaviest dish I know just before another exam. It makes so much sense!" the Uchiha said, her voice laden with sarcasm. All the brits rolled their eyes. Saeko muttered mutiniously „No wonder some people puke before the test."

„Oh, sush you" Ashley elbowed her friend and picked up her fork.

XXX

„Finally finished" Ashley sighed heavily when they were done with the last and the most uncomfortable test that year – potions.

„Yeah. But Snape is definitely a dick, he was literally looking over my shoulder when I was powdering tha valerian sprigs, super wierd" Saeko shivered in discomfort.

„Indeed. Pity it's not him who is leaving the post instead of professor Littlefield" Helena agreed.

XXX

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

The room was absolutely packed for the first time since they got into the Castle. All the students were holding their score letters which arrived by mail earlier today. Saeko was proudly holding her letter which spotred straight Os and the number 1 in overall ranking.

After the exams each student's scores were tallied up and averaged out so the students could be ranked amongst their peers. It wasn't much of a surprise that most of the top ten consisted of Ravenclaw students with one lone Hufflepuff and two Slytherins.

The score-sheet was displayed not only outside the Great Hall but also in their common room for all to see.

The room hushed when Flitwick entered „Everyone has received their results, excellent!", he squeked with joy „For 7th to 2nd years you know the drill, for those uninformed you should know that the number one student of each year recieves a special gift from me should they be in Ravenclaw."

Someone from the back said cockily „When aren't they". The room agreed with laughter.

Flitwick himself grinned „Quite true. Now I'm proud to say that all the years have a raven at the top. So come to collect your prize!"

Five students came into the center of the room – the 5th and 7th had OWLs and NEWTs and not the regular tests. Saeko stood tall among her upperclassmen and bowed slightly when her Head of House gave her a gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts with a kind smile. The room clapped politely.

„You've all earned some rest, so have fun for the rest of the evening until the feast tonight. Congratulations for passing. Have a nice feast and summer" Flitwick smiled.

When the professor left the room began buzzing anew. Saeko was congratulated by her fellow first-years and some of the prefects. Helena was mildly disappointed as she held the number 3 in the overall score, her great dislike in herbology was obvious in the grade. Ashley considered her 8th place a success, especially since she was placed first in the history test and heartily congratulated her friend. Saeko eyed the score-sheet once more and was pleased to note her Slytherin friend was number 12.

The rest of the evening they spent packing their stuff and talking, mainly about their plans for the summer. Ashley was exctatic about her family's plans for Peru as well as a muggle concert she was planning to attend.

Saeko was a bit melancholic when they discended to the Grat Hall for the feast. She was looking forward to return to Konoha but couldn't help thinking she will miss the calm of the Castle and her friends.

The feast was grandious, the ninja even enjoyed her food. Hearing that Slytherin won the House Cup was disappointing but not surprising. Ravenclaw placed second but stilll…

One borderline condescending speech from Headmaster Dumbledore the students retired to their dorms and soon enough they all stood at the station in Hogsmeade.

The train ride was somehow far shorter than the one of arrival. Saeko's Raven friends spent it playing various card games – not for money despite Helena's loud and frequent protests.

The ninja endured several hugs and said goodbye to her company. One more wave later she grasped the portkey that professor MacGonagall gave her prior to leaving the school and as the clock struck half past she poofed out.

XXX


	13. 1- 13 Konoha's Show

***Konoha's Show***

Saeko was unpacking her things, organizing her books and scrolls with love when her brother came knocking „Everything settled?"

„Almost, what do you need?" the girl asked.

Itachi sat down and eyed the chuunin seriously „The tournament of the Chuunin Exam is in four days. You need to be briefed."

The young kunoichi nodded and listened in silence to the possible scenario for the third exam. When her lord was finished she frowned „Orochimaru? This is bad. I will be ready though, don't worry". After a contemplative silence „So you proctor the exam, nice."

The shinobi shrugged „It was supposed to be Gekkou Hayate but he was killed."

„Oh" Saeko exhaled, „he was the sickly swordsman right?"

The Uchiha lord nodded „How was the report for the Hokage?"

„Long. It was a 10 months-long mission afterall. Quite exhausting" the brunette rubbed her eyes.

„Well, it's late. How about a spar tomorrow? Your friends are competing in the exam anyways" Itachi proposed.

„Getting ready for possible attack? Of course! I need to get back in the game!" Saeko nodded with a smile and cracked her knuckles.

XXX

**Konoha's arena**

Saeko looked with pride at her brother as he explained the rules of the third exam. Most of the genin listened stoically eyeing their opponents.

Itachi called for the start of the first match „Hyuuga Neji of Konoha VS Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. Contestants ready? Then hajime!"

The fight started. Saeko knew enough about Neji's abilities and style of fighting but Naruto was a mystery since she hadn't seen him in action since he became a genin. Kakashi certainly made a difference – the blonds' taijutsu form was miles better, as was his weapon's prowess. Saeko was surprised to see Kage Bushin in Naruto's repertoire.

The first big action was when Naruto's jutsu multiplied his projectiles into a veritable rain of steel. Neji had no other way to escape used his ace in the hole, a technique that he wasn't supposed to know. Kaiten drew gasps from all the Hyuuga spectators.

Fighting on Neji managed to control the match. Deciding to finish it he called for his prized technique, the Hakke: Rokujuyoncho. Naruto had no chance.

There came another surprise – the blond obviously begun to train with Kyuubi's chakra. The Foxes' power shook off all the effects of the technique and the fight begun anew. Finally both ninja devised bluffs and traps for each other.

When the smoke settled it was Naruto who stood victorious. It seemed the white-eyed ninja underestimated the blond's cunning and trap making skills. Saeko sighed as the Uzumaki was proclaimed the winner.

The next match was long and boring – both Shikamaru and the Kazekege's daughter were skilled strategists. The only really exciting moment was the very end – the Nara heir managed to catch his opponent in Kagemane but surrendered anyway.

The civilian spectators were frustrated but the Konoha ninja just muttered „Lazy Naras".

The third match was a complete disappointment as Suna's Kankurou surrendered even before setting foot into the arena.

„Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure VS Sai of Konohagakure!" Itachi called the next contestants into the arena.

Saeko tensed when the Suna jinchuuriki shunshined down to face the pale boy with Konoha's hitai-ate. She subtly glanced around her, dreading Itachi's warning will ring true. But seeing she was in her assigned position she reasoned she couldn't do more.

The match begun and it was clear from the start it would be a brutal one. It was obvious both ninja were well above genin level. Gaara mainly defended, his sand keeping out various beasts made of ink, but soon enough got angry and his sand transformed into a formidable weapon.

Sai kept evading with high speed. Several times he used ink clones as diversions as well as a mist technique. Gaara grew livid as he couldn't catch his prey. When one of Sai's techniques struck true the Suna genin screamed.

The Leaf nin tried to capitalize on the moment but Gaara enveloped himself by a big dome. Sai tried to penetrate it but had no luck. Drawing several birds he used his animation jutsu and those birds took flight, each carrying three explosive notes.

A loud boom erupted from the middle of the arena but the dome was still very much in place. Thinking for a second Sai sat down and begun drawing once more.

The spectators were silent, anxiously anticipating the face-off. Finally the pale boy was finished. He murmured the technique and the ink seeped from his scroll into the floor of the arena. Suddenly another scream broke the silence and the dome cracked.

The Suna boy hidden inside was clearly not entirely human anymore.

XXX

Saeko nearly scoffed when she felt the familiar tendrils of a genjutsu trying to take hold of her senses, as if something like that could work on an Uchiha. Quickly dispelling it she looked around the stadium, trying to assess the situation.

An invasion. Her brother had warned that it could be possible so it wasn't such a shock. The attackers were wearing Oto and Suna headbands. Saeko knew who was the driving force behind Sound – Orochimaru. And where was that treacherous snake there were other snakes – summoned and very real.

Before she could do more two foreign ninja tried to take her out of the fight early. The young Uchiha dispatched them without as much as a glance. Biting on her thumb se went through the familiar motions that were the summoning jutsu „Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke a big raven appeared hovering in mid-air. Saeko quickly hopped on and stood between the raven's wings, the hold perfected over the months she commuted in the summoner's realm „Unndra, I need your help"

„So I see" said a surprisingly feminine voice of the pitch-black bird, „High and above, observe and attack?"

„You know me so well" the chuunin said solemnly as they flew out of the battlefield that was the stadium.

Saeko took the situation in with a single glance all around her. It didn't look good but Konoha withstood many disasters and they will prevail once more. The Hokage booth was encased in a large purple barrier but seeing that outside of it were several ANBU and her brother she turned her gaze elsewhere.

Finally she decided „We'll take down the snakes."

Unndra adjusted their course and sped up considerably – she was known as being one of the most agile and fast ravens among her family „Righty ho then!"

The young kunoichi just nodded and unsealed her gunbai. She hadn't used her battle fan in a while but this occasion merited it. The summoned snakes were attacking the walls that guarded Konoha so she could use her favorite jutsus that would be just too destructive if used within the village.

Deciding to use one of her new inventions, one she developed while studying various fire spells in Hogwarts library, she did a set of hand seals and took a big breath. When se exhaled a huge cone of dark purple flames erupted from between her lips. The fire sped up and she swung her fan enhanced with wind chakra as did her ride with her wings.

A loud hissing ensued but quickly died out as the chuunin torched three offending snakes and another one catching fire. This momentary reprieve allowed a group of Leaf chuunin to escape and run inside the village.

„Katon: Karuudan no Jutsu" was the witches' next technique of choice. The dragon, overcharged to the point the flames were nearly white, sped through the mass of summoned snakes, too hot to parry or evade.

„Good job!" said a loud but serious voice from Saeko's left. Turning to see who it was she had to smile as it was Jiraiya upon the famed Gamabunta, followed by other large toads.

The duo worked in tandem until all the invading animals perished or escaped into the summoner's realm. Despite this being an all out war Saeko was enjoying herself immensely as she could try out all the jutsus she worked so hard for but never really used since they caused too much damage.

„Return to the village, you have vintage point, we need that" said the white-haired man. The girl nodded and saw the toad jump towards the west wall where a big fight was going on.

„You heard the man, to the village. I'm planning on sniping the enemy, so as much speed as possible and full evasive maneuvers" the young Uchiha ordered.

Unndra obliged and soon they were speeding over the roofs of Konoha. Saeko sealed her fan back in her arm and drew her two wands. Spells were great for strike and dash.

„Desangueo" was the first curse she murmured and a Suna nin collapsed bleeding before he could cut a badly injured Leaf chuunin.

Saeko and her raven tore through Konoha, killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to have the wrong uniform, flying between the buildings attacking and defending. „Reducto. Expelliarmus. Tarantallegra" she fired the spell back to back.

Deciding to be bold she murmured „Deletrius" towards an approaching jutsu. The vanishing charm worked splendidly and it's caster stood there dumbfounded until another Konoha nin chopped his head off. The girl allowed herself a smile.

When the duo was nearing the Academy Saeko spotted a lone Nara chuunin holding several attackers in his shadow bind, clearly trying to figure out how to finish them off quickly. One 'Bombarda' later the dilemma was over.

Soon she was identified as one of the biggest threats and a volley of kunai and shuriken sought to take her from the sky. Seeing Unndra could not evade she casted a massive shield charm to protect them. The Protego Aegis soon dissipated and the attackers found themselves caught in a powerful genjutsu, courtesy of her sharingan.

Her bloodline was helping her to deal with her summon's speed so that she didn't experience tunnel vision but her eyes were starting to tire having them active all the time. The brunette was not worried because her training would allow her to pull through without problems and the fact that the battle was winding down.

Saeko sighed in relief as she started to see more and more dead Suna and Oto ninja while her fellow Leaf remained alive.

Over at the training grounds the scarred brunette saw the Hyuuga lord deal with several attackers single-handedly. Flying on she disarmed an oddly shaped Sound ninja that was about to kill a heavily bleeding jounin. „Lacero" she spat out as the enemy collapsed onto his intended victim.

As she and Unndra fought on and on Saeko was very pleased to notice that magic did not tire her as much as jutsu. While she heavily trained endurance she was aware that she would be collapsing by now of chakra strain. She was more than capable to fight as regular forces do, mainly taijutsu and weapons, jutsu only sparingly but she liked the possibilities magic provided her. Spells and jutsu tended to resolve the matters quickly albeit messily.

Finally her raven climbed higher to spot any more enemies. Saeko grinned as only few pocket of resistance were found „Looks like this will be the final round!"

„Looks like. This is fun though, be sure to summon me next time you do something like this" the raven flapped her wings.

„Aye, aye" the girl laughed as they prepared themselves to take out the remainder of the invading force.

XXX

**A month later**

The month that followed the invasion was hard for everybody, civilian and ninja alike. The genin were tasked to rebuild all the buildings and infrastructure that was damaged by enemy attacks. The chuunin were right behind them, alternating between that and doing missions – Konoha accepted missions left and right to prove to the world that they are still big in the game. Their reputation as the strongest village was well deserved and withstanding an invasion of two invading villages only proved it further but Leaf needed to be seen - active and strong.

The only upside Saeko could see was that she had plenty time to talk to her friends during the reconstruction. Well and being seen in action by fellow ninja during missions was a big bonus and part of her no so secret 'Hokage campaign'.

It was late when Saeko went to the Uchiha compound from her mission. Itachi was in his office so she knocked. „Come in!" the Uchiha lord spoke.

„It's me nii-sama, is now a good time?" Saeko asked.

„Of course" Itachi smiled at his sister and put his brush down. Itachi looked tired as well – the council was working overtime on the political consequences of the invasion. And that was without his ANBU duties.

„Any news?" the young brunette asked.

The older sibling sighed „The truce and the new alliance with Suna is almost finalized. The terms are quite generous but naturally very much in favour for Konoha. Not much political backlash, everything has been sorted out. I expect next week everything will be back to normal."

The kunoichi poured herself a cup of tea „Good. Hey, do you think there will be promotions out of the chuunin exam even if it was such a fiasco?"

„There has been talk about it. I think the Nara heir is a shoe in, but this wasn't exactly a priority" Itachi answered.

„What about Neji and Naruto?" Saeko inquired.

The Uchiha lord hummed „Well, from the matches I am unsure, but with the invasion… Uzumaki did defeat a jinchuuriki afterall. It is not my call, the Hokage will decide."

„True" Saeko sighed.

Itachi frowned „What's this really about?"

The girl smiled at her brother's insight „The invasion was Orochimaru's idea. I know that Sarutobi-sama regards him as his biggest mistake and hates the fact he was not able to stop him – not then and not now. I fear he will appoint his successor for the Hokage post. Naturally I'm a mere chuunin and too young. I fear my chance just flew out of the window."

The shinobi nodded „We'll see. But I think he will not. Tsunade is not even in the village, Jiraiya is too busy. Kakashi could do it or me maybe but I think he will wait for a candidate who actually wants it. Sarutobi-sama fought two undead Hokages and Orochimaru and still prevailed. I think the council will not push."

„Yeah, but it was you who finished the Nidaime with Amaterasu. And Orochimaru escaped, reverse summoned but escaped" Saeko continued frowning.

„Yes, he escaped but nearly died. With no legs and only one hand. Maybe Orochimaru being the mad scientist he is could recover but it is highly unlikely. And the invasion was quite minor, I believe the snake sought to kill his sensei and nothing more" Itachi reasoned.

„Well, we'll see. How did you and the ANBU get past the barrier anyway?" Saeko asked.

The young man sighed „Tsukuyomi – I got one of the guardians to drop his barrier."

„So that's why you were so tired and depleted afterwards" Saeko nodded, frowning she continued „you should be Hokage, you would deserve it and you are eligible."

„Stop being so pessimistic. We have to wait and see" Itachi said in a mild voice. Saeko nodded. Deciding she should take a bath she bid her brother goodbye.

XXX

**Ichiraku's**

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru were slowly eating their ramen while Chouji and Naruto made it into a contest. The competing duo was four bowls up when Saeko walked into the stand. „Hey guys!"

Three hellos and two unintelligible sounds greeted her. Saeko chuckled, sat down and ordered for herself, „How are ya, guys?"

Those who were finished with their meals talked to the brunette among the slurping sounds their two friends made. The young ninja spoke about the invasion again, the exams and the missions they took while Saeko was away. The brunette particularly liked the show that Ibiki and Anko put up during the first exam.

Finally Naruto and Chouji ate out Ichiraku and their competition ended in a tie. Wiping his mouth the blond genin turned to Saeko „So Uchiha, ready to be the same rank as me? I totally nailed the exam and I defeated Gaara!"

The brunette shrugged „Yes, good job on that. You defeated _one_ ninja. One, very big and very strong but _one_. I took care of several summoned snakes, also huge by the way and I lost count on how many ninja. I win, you lose my dear Naruto."

The blond sputtered and begun a loud argument. Saeko replied with much practiced Uchiha superiority and a smirk. She secretly loved these arguments with her rival. Their friends were enjoying the show as well.

This continued for quite a while when Saeko finally stood up „I need to go guys. See ya. And you too _genin Uzumaki_", she winked. Grinning she exited the ramen stand and leisurely strolled towards the Uchiha compound.

XXX

**Hokage's office**

Saeko stood at attention before the Hokage, slightly nervous as what this was about. Sarutobi smiled and puffed on his pipe. He was looking much better now, all healed up.

„I imagine you are wondering why I called you here" the old man smiled.

„Indeed Sarutobi-sama. Any problems with my long-term mission?" the brunette asked worriedly.

„Quite the contrary" the elder said, „It was noted how you used 'new jutsus' in the invasion. Mahoujutsu really proved itself. Your actions during the invasion were commendable to say the least, as many ninja as well as my own student reported. Unfortunately, or not depending from your point of view, several foreign shinobi noticed too". At this the elder threw a small book to the brunette.

The scarred girl caught it and looked with question in her eyes at her leader. „Turn to page 145" the Hokage instructed.

Saeko looked the book over, realizing it's the Bingo Book, that could only mean one thing. It indeed was. The page held her photo and the title _Konoha no Amaterasu_. She smirked at the moniker, quite pleased with it. Looking the information over she noticed it held no mention of magic, just her katon prowess, sharingan and genjutsu as well as her summoning contract with ravens. „Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I always planned on being seen if I wanted to go for your job."

Sarutobi nodded heavily „True. Just be careful, the bounty is quite high. Also there is one irregularity I plan to remedy in a moment". Saeko just tilted her head to the side. The old Hokage smiled widely „It lists you as jounin rank."

„You mean…" Saeko gasped.

„Indeed, congratulations jounin Uchiha" Hiruzen said and unsealed a dark green flack jacket, symbol of her new rank.

The brunette was speechless for a moment but then squealed in a very non-Uchiha manner, „Thank you Hokage-sama! You shall not be disappointed."

„I know I won't. You probably were ready even before but now it is quite clear that you belong with the elite of this village. And I must say I like your moniker, your ability with fire jutsus is one of the best in the entire village, your clan included" said Sarutobi.

Saeko took off the chuunin vest and sealed it into a scroll. She put the new one on with a big smile. The elder leaned back in his chair „Very nice. Now off you go Saeko-kun, I have more promotions to make."

The new jounin bowed and exited the office.

XXX

„Uchiha! Hey, wait up!" said an exuberant voice behind the brunette.

Saeko obliged, stopped and turned to face her blond friend. Naruto's grin threatened to split his face. He made show to adjust his brand new flack jacket „See! I told you I'll catch up with you soon enough! Hokage-jiji recognized my awesomeness and I got promoted to chuunin!"

Before Saeko could answer two more boys with new jackets approached the duo. Saeko lit up at seeing the mild smile her best friend was spotting „Congratulations Neji, you deserve it. You too Shika, the match was boring as hell but brilliant and very much Nara."

Neji's smile widened „Thank you Saeko. I would like to talk to you later, I must go to the compound. Congratulations by the way". The young Uchiha more than understood his eagerness to show off his new promotion to all the Hyuuga, the main branch in particular. His relationship with Hiashi and Hinata improved a lot since he learned about his father and the truth behind the 'Hyuuga incident' but naturally he could not help himself, especially when being held back for so long.

„Mendokse" was Shikamaru's reply in turn, „I really don't know if I wanted to be promoted."

„Why not!?" Naruto exclaimed, the idea unfathomable to him.

The Nara heir shrugged „No more easy missions, actual responsibility. I could go on."

„Yeah, but your mum is appeased and will leave your non-ambitions alone for a while. And you don't have to do the exams again. I understand they were a drag" Saeko reasoned getting another shrug in return.

Naruto had enough being ignored by his rival „No comment for me teme?"

The brunette smirked „Congratulations."

It wasn't enough for the blonde „Hah! I know! Now we are the same rank and soon I will surpass you and become Hokage!"

Saeko stood still smirking, waiting for the punch line which came soon enough. Shikamaru rolled his eyes „Baka, can't you see the vest she is wearing?" Saeko was indeed in the standard Konoha uniform but this time she had a darker vest on.

„What?" Naruto still couldn't see it.

„Congratulations Saeko. You make a fine jounin" said Saeko's pineapple-haired friend without his usual bored voice.

„WHAT?" was Naruto's reaction. „Jounin? No way! That's so not fair!"

The brunette shot him the Uchiha smirk „Yep. I'm soo ahead my dear Naruto, watch me claim the Hat. Oh, and unfortunately I'm in the Bingo Book too. It gives fame and recognition but it makes life that more dangerous."

The Uzumaki whined in defeat and went to get his ramen fix. Saeko and Shikamaru watched him go „Mendokse."

„Indeed" the kunoichi smiled, „What did the Hokage say during the promotions? I'm very curious."

The new chuunin shrugged „Well, it's obvious that Konoha needs to replace the dead from the invasion, otherwise I don't think we would get promoted."

„Nah, your match was brilliant, I told you already. A chuunin is a leader and thinker, your strategy earned you the vest fair and square" Saeko lightly punched her friend's arm.

„Mendokse. About Neji and Naruto Hokage said it was really close and that the match in the exam wouldn't have sufficed. It was mainly their actions during the invasion that got them the promotion" Shikamaru continued.

Saeko hummed „Yeah, I figured. Hey, I really need to go but maybe us newly promoted could go on a mission together?"

„I need to see father anyways. Yeah, that could be nice, I'm already used to a blond loudmouth on the team after all" said the Nara heir and waved goodbye.

XXX


End file.
